Heir To Zod
by TheLaughingMan1
Summary: General Zod found a way to continue his line by hiding a crystal containing his unborn son's genetic material in the Kawatche Caves. After investigating the magic of the Native American tribes, Lily and James Potter went home with something extra.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A Harry Potter/Smallville crossover. This is actually the first story I've posted on . Normally I post on Twisting the Hellmouth, the site that got me into writing in the first place. I hope you guys and gals enjoy the story. Oh, and be sure to check out TTH if you a fan of Buffy.

General Dru-Zod walked briskly through the woods, so focused on his mission that not even the invigorating feeling of a yellow sun supercharging his body was enjoyed. He found the caves built by the House of El with the aid of a few of the local primitives. The Kryptonian ignored the vast stores of knowledge surrounding him as walked up to a wall with the emblem of the House of Zod. He raised his right hand and gazed into the red crystal there. Jor-El had denied him the return of his son once, but there were other, if less talented, scientists willing to clone others so long as a piece of DNA was left. Fortunately, it had occurred to Zod keep some of his unborn child's fluids for such an occasion.

He inserted the crystal inside the hidden slot, smiling as the symbols shifted to give him general information. With a few quick touches, his will was enacted. Should his plan for domination of Krypton fail, there would be another who would carry his line. The unborn child stolen from him by Jor-El would be reborn in a human woman and grow to become a god. The House of Zod was destined for greatness, only they were born to rule worlds, even should Dru-Zod perish his will would be done in the form of Dar-Zod. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the training crystal Faora and he had designed for their son. It was most unfortunate they could not raise him themselves as the prince he should be, however, with cloning still illegal and Faora's inability to carry a child to term being well known, it would be a death sentence for them to do so.

"Rule well, my son." He whispered lovingly, knowing that the crystal was unable to hear him but drawing comfort and assurance by saying the words. If his calculations were correct then Dar-Zod, like the crystals of their home planet, would take on any traits of the birth mother that would prove advantageous for his survival. Not much of a chance of that happening on such a primitive planet with weak inhabitants, but still Zod walked away feeling much more assured about his future now that there was an heir for him. A father would want to give his son every possible advantage, of course.

"Lily, are you okay?" James Potter asked quickly, helping his wife get off the dirty floor of the cave. They were in America searching for unusual magic and more specifically the magic of the Native American tribes which was largely unmapped by the Wizarding World. Dumbledore had sent them on the mission, believing it be safer for them to leave England until other things drew Voldemort's attention was drawn elsewhere and off of revenge against them for their latest thwarting of his plans. The cave they had found had radiated some type of magical energy, so they had decided to explore it when Lily was hit by a powerful stream of red energy coming from the wall and thrown down.

"I think so..." Lily frowned, surprised to find herself in no pain. She checked herself out with her hands, making sure everything was in the right place and unchanged. Fine, she seemed just fine. There was an odd warmth in her belly causing her to pull up the bottom of her shirt to look at her stomach. There was a strange symbol on her belly, it looked like a decorative 'Z'. It was very odd, she had never seen anything quite like the sign before. After a few moments the black mark faded, leaving her puzzled. "We must have tripped some kind of defense or something. The beam of magic might have been a warning shot."

"Let's get out of here, get you checked on by a proper Healer. Some spells take much longer to become effective." James suggested, unable to hide the worry in his voice despite his attempt to seem calm. He'd seen some of the spells the ancient Egyptians had used and he didn't want to risk Lily being on the receiving end of any of those sorts of curses.

Lily merely frowned and looked at her belly curiously, rubbing it absently.

**Four Months Later**

"James, I think we need to talk about Harry." Lily muttered to herself, practicing for when she actually was going to have discuss the subject with her husband. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on one's point of view, James just so happened to be behind her and thought she was talking to him.

"What about Harry? Tell me he didn't rip up another toy." James sighed, sounding exhausted as he flopped face down on the couch. Reparo had become second nature to the young father along with the banishing charm. His wife may insist on changing their son's diapers manually but there was no way he would do that. Banishing and Switching charms all the way. "I tell you that kid is going to be a hell of a wizard when he grows up judging by all the accidents we have around here. Wouldn't be surprised if he becomes the next Dumbledore."

"That's just it James, these things happen far too common. I mean, sure I played with magic as a little girl but not like this. Every few minutes Harry has either broke a toy, put a hole in the floor, ripped up a toy, or something else." Lily explained, worry in her voice. She didn't tell her husband about how little Harry had broken her finger accidentally when they were playing. No child, not even a highly magical one, should have so many accidents, especially where strength was concerned. "I think we should ask Dumbledore to come over and check on Harry. If there is anything wrong with him, then the Headmaster should have some idea."

"You're serious about this?" James asked with some surprise as he lifted his head a few inches off of his leather couch to stare into his wife's bright green eyes. She nodded, worry in her eyes. "Alright, I'll Floo the Professor tomorrow and we'll have him check out Harry, but I still believe you are just overreacting. Hey, c'mere." He gestured for her, sitting up on the couch. Lily walked over and sat on his lap, receiving a kiss. "I would rather you be overly worried about our son, than you not be worried at all, eh?"

**Nineteen Months Later**

"Young Harry seems quite healthy." Albus Dumbledore pronounced after thirty minutes of wand waving and incantations. He had exhausted every spell in his repertoire that was designed to check a person's health and mental state, plus a few about the health of one's magic. He turned and smiled at the young parents as relief appeared on both of their faces. "His magic is unusually strong for a child his age. It should be expected that he would have such bouts of accidental magic so commonly. I've seen cases similar to his, though only one where it was daily." He grinned down at the green eyed child as it grabbed a chubby handful of his long silver beard. That grinned disappeared into a pained frown as the baby effortless yanked a small piece out. "Though I must say he has an unusual affinity for strengthening charms. I suppose it would make since if one was so vulnerable at that age. Why, I remember one case where a child was obsessed with levitation. Took me nearly an hour to coax that particular toddler down from the ceiling."

"So, it's normal then?" Lily asked, a smile crossing her face as Harry giggled and waved the piece of beard almost victoriously to his parents.

"Normal? Not in the slightest, but common among children who are powerful especially at such a young age when emotions are raw and powerful. I foresee this young lad becoming quite the wizard someday, though I confess to hoping he takes more after his mother than his father." Albus smiled teasingly with his eyes twinkling mischievously, getting a laugh out of Lily and an offended frown out of James.

"You said that you've only seen one case where it was daily before." James felt the need the clarify, wanting to learn more about cases similar to his son's so that he would be somewhat prepared and have an idea as to what to expect. "What happened in that case?"

"It is a tragic tale, I fear." Dumbledore stated regretfully, his face seeming to age in front of them as it filled with old sadness. He glanced around the room for a moment before taking a seat on the couch. He didn't want to bring up old and painful memories, but Lily and James needed to know even if discussing it was painful for the old wizard. "Not many know that I had a younger sister named Ariana. She was a powerful girl, the most gifted witch I have ever known or heard of and the prettiest. Had she grown to become an adult I dare say I would have been cursing quite a few young suitors. One day when she was ten, she was playing in a field near our house with accidental magic and a group of teenage muggles boys saw her using magic. They demanded she do it again, but she was afraid. They...they beat her and used her. By the time my father found her she was nearly dead and her mind as shattered by the horrible experience."

"Oh my God." Lily whispered, horrified by the story. Terror bean to grip her heart as her mind conjured up images of her son being beaten to death by muggles. Her eyes became watery and James wasn't much better, though he was filled with anger instead of sadness.

"My father killed those boys in a blind rage and was sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison where he stayed until his death. I knew logically that it was only one group of muggles who had harmed my sister, but I wanted to hate them, even if my reason would not allow me." Dumbledore whispered, voice breaking in places and taking regular pauses to gather himself. "So I decided on coldness toward them instead. Ariana was never the same, she was terrified of all men save for my brother Aberforth who took care of her and she was terrified of using her magic. Being as powerful as she was, her magic needed to bleed off and relieve the pressure so to speak, so sometimes her magic would explode from her in times of distress or sometimes without any trigger at all. She...died at fourteen years old and I have blamed myself ever since."

"Lily, we are never letting Harry out of the house." James stated firmly, after an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "We'll just lock him up until he's twenty then we'll marry him off to a rich family, preferably to a Veela if I can manage it."

"James!" Lily hissed, outraged he would make jokes after such sensitive topics, but before he could lay into him she was stopped by the sound of Dumbledore's full belly laughter.

"With your son's affinity for strengthening charms any muggle who tried to attack him wouldn't enjoy the outcome, I dare say." He stated with his blue eyes twinkling madly, certain that his boy would never suffer Ariana's fate. Albus would rather die than allow something like that to happen to another magical child.

**Nine Years Later**

Harry Potter was enjoying the sight of Little Whinging from the height of his school's roof. He had always enjoyed being high up, looking down on the people who made his life hell. It gave him a strange satisfaction to see how insignificant they appeared from high up, like little insects scurrying about to do their little jobs. For someone who had always felt like a freak and told how beneath everyone one he was, it felt liberating to have the tables turned for the brief moments when he was on the roof. It was his favorite place to hang out. The only place he could hang out in peace really, without worrying his cousin's gang had found him. They were all too stupid and lazy to find a way to the roof.

He knew that he was stronger and much faster than his overweight cousin, but the one time he had actually fought back and beat the bullies up he had been sent to his cupboard without any meals for three days, though he had been given some bread and water. For some reason, Harry had always been much stronger than his relatives and Dudley. Stronger than was natural. Harry really was a freak, but what did it mean to be a freak? Did being stronger, faster, and smarter than normal make him a freak or was he just better than them? He believed that was the reason his relatives hated him: he was better than them and they knew it, feared it. His teacher had once said that people fear what they don't understand and that people hate what they fear. That the reaction was normal and natural for mankind.

Harry didn't know if he liked that. If people knew hating people who were different was bad then why did they continue to do it? The answer was remarkably simple to the boy: because they were bad people. He knew there were good people out there, though he had never met them he would hear about them on the telly from his cupboard. He wished he could meet them and listen to their opinions about people, how their behavior could be improved. How does one make an entire population of bad people into good people? Wasn't the job of a parent to teach them bad from good and punish the bad while rewarding the good?

Being a parent sounded an awful lot like being one of the kings they learned about in history class. Perhaps that's all that people needed in order to be good, a king. Someone to rule over them, to teach them right from wrong, to punish the bad and reward the good so everyone struggled to be good. Take the Dursleys for example, they treated Harry horribly inside the house, but in public they acted nicer to him and didn't yell at him or call him freak because they feared their bad behavior would be punished by people. They knew treating Harry like they did was bad or else they wouldn't try so hard to hide it. As he thought about it more, the clearer the answer to his problem became.

The Dursleys needed to be punished for their bad actions. The kings Harry had learned about were sometimes cruel and bad themselves, but the best ones like King Arthur were known to be fair even if they didn't like the person so Harry needed to be fair and just. He was much stronger and faster than the Durselys, but he shouldn't bully them or else he'd be no different than them. He needed to be good and just in his judgments. Harry needed to separate himself from his own emotions, otherwise he knew he wouldn't be fair to them. Only when he judged without emotion would he be just and in the right. Untainted by the anger and resentment he felt. Only someone unburdened by human emotions, only someone who could control their own emotions, only someone who could pronounce judgment without bias was worthy of ruling others and could judge them fairly.

As Harry stood up filled with a new sense of purpose he promised himself that he would judge the Dursleys fairly and use no more force than required. He went into what he called 'slow down' time' and ran back to Number Four Privet Drive, using backyards and alleys to prevent being seen by other people. He might be different and stronger than normal people, but all that would do is provoke them if he revealed himself and he wasn't strong enough to survive all those people. He entered the house normally and walked into the living room where his Uncle Vernon was watching some show on the telly. Harry then did one thing that was forbidden of him in the house, stand between the telly and Vernon.

"Boy, get out of the way." Vernon grunted reflexively, before looking up with a scowl when he orders were not obeyed. "I said get out of the way, boy." When Harry still stood there without any fear or trace of obedience, the man's temper rose. "Get out of the way freak or there will be no meals for a week!"

"No." Harry answered calmly, hiding the fear and uncertainty rising inside of him. "I won't be bullied by you or your family anymore. You all treat me unfairly and that is wrong. I refuse to be starved or shoved into that cupboard anymore while you all live like kings! I will not be insulted, my parents will not be insulted, you are not better than me."

"Freak, I've never hit a child, but I am warning you." Vernon spoke between gritted teeth as his complexion became purple. His two fat hands were clenched into two spherical fists. When the boy did not change his posture, his temper finally snapped. "You ungrateful little bastard. We took you in, we fed you, we payed for your miserable existence and you repay our kindness with disrespect and backtalk!" Vernon rose from his chair rage and stormed forward raising one hand to backhand some sense into the freak. He hand connected to the boy's face and the force of the hit turned Harry's head just as Vernon heard a wet cracking sound as blaring pain came from his hand.

Harry rose one shaking hand to his cheek, unable to believe his uncle had actually struck him. Sure, Vernon had pushed him and shoved him before, even grabbed his hair a few times, but he had never actually hit him. Anger rose inside of Harry and the boy punched the bent over Vernon in the jaw knocking the man back into his chair and causing it to overturn. Now it was Harry's turn to stalk over, a glare on his face filed with such sudden hate that it looked far out of place on a boy his age. He stood over his uncle and was about to bring down his fist when he noticed the torn flesh on Vernon's jaw. It was so deep that he could see the white of bone with strips of flesh hanging loosely from the wound.

Fear and guilt filled Harry's heart as he struggled to pick up his obese uncle. It wasn't the dead weight so much as the awkwardness that made it so difficult to lift the unconscious man. Without pause, Harry slowed time down and ran for the nearest hospital full blast knowing where it was from the one time that he had beaten up Dudley. "Don't die on me, Uncle Vernon. You aren't bad enough to deserve that and I really don't want to go to prison!"

Hours later Harry had intimidated the Petunia and Dudley enough for them to know things were different now, yet he had forced himself to apologize to Aunt Petunia for losing control of his temper and hurting Uncle Vernon. Vernon would be okay after his broken jaw healed up and the skin grafts took, but Harry doubted either Vernon or Petunia would ever forgive him. Dudley probably wouldn't either, but the important thing was that Harry now had a proper bedroom and meals. Plus he was left alone by his relatives. He mostly stayed in his room, switching between pondering how to distance himself from his emotions and admitting to himself how he had acted wrongly. If he had not lost his temper there may have been a more peaceful way to settle things, one without unnecessary violence and complications.

'Difficult. There's plenty of ambition here, yes, and even more secrets.' The Sorting Hat said into Harry's ear, startling the boy. 'Don't worry, I can't speak of what I see. It's quite the unique mind you have here. I don't believe I've ever seen similar. I can see plenty of intelligence, just the photographic memory would earn you a place in Rowena's nest. And bravery, yes, you would fight even the devil himself. Quite the black and white view you have there. Also there's the seed of leadership in you. Hm, I think the only house you wouldn't fit in with is Hufflepuff. Not very loyal.'

"Just don't put me in the same house as that blond boy." Harry whispered back, his mind conjuring up the image of the arrogant Draco Malfoy.

'Hmm. Yes, I can see how that wouldn't work out. I have no wish to send a student to their deaths and placing you in Slytherin would be the end of young Malfoy. With your powers, his ego, and the hormone filled teenage years approaching...no, it wouldn't be safe for him.' The Hat had to admit, sounding a bit disappointed one of his primary choices were removed from candidacy. 'Well, there's only one house left to be sure...so enjoy your time in GRYFFINDOR!'

**4 Years Later**

Harry worked on his homework idly with his right hand while his left propped his head up in a bored fashion. He and Ron were not getting along now and to be honest it was a freeing sensation, but there were times when he wished his friends was back just so he wouldn't be so bored. He was tired of reading spellbooks on Defense and Charms even if they were above N.E.W.T. level and there was only so much practice one can do before they burn themselves out. Well, at least the scenery in the Great Hall had improved since the delegations from Bauxbatons arrived. Though he wasn't much of a ladies man, in fact he was rather shy, he found himself watching the exotic French witches more and more often. For some reason they seemed to smile at him a lot and he honestly didn't know what to do about it...except to watch them walk past, of course.

There was just something about how the sky blue silk clung to every curve and how the flesh beneath jiggled as they walked. Fleur Delacour was one of his favorite women to watch walk, though for some reason he didn't turn into a gibbering wreck like most boys. He had to admit she was hands down the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but her personality left something to be desired. He had not appreciated being referred to as a 'leetle boy' by someone he could crush with his pinky. Speaking of strength, his own was increasing by leaps and bounds as was his speed. He could now run faster than most cars, but he had no real way of testing his strength. When he had been in First Year, he had saved Hermione Granger from a Mountain Troll and they had been nearly even in strength. That was the beginning of their friendship. Ron had come in a few months later after apologizing to Hermione for making fun of her.

His invulnerability to harm had been increasing as well. When he had fought the basilisk in Second Year he had been knocked around the Chamber of Secrets by the ancient magical creatures despite his own commands in Parseltongue to stop attacking and yet all he had were a few bruises later that had disappeared by the next. That fight had also taught him about a weakness of his: he could harmed by magical means. Spells still effected him like everyone else as did Gryffindor's Sword, Basilisk fangs, and whatever else was imbued with magic. It was his only weakness as far as he could tell, but he was certain there would be other weaknesses that would reveal themselves in time. Still, not bad as far as weaknesses go. He was only effected by magic just like everyone else was. He could just dodge most spells, but cursed items, enchanted items, wards, or invisible spells he was still vulnerable to.

Harry knew Voldemort was on the move, his dreams had told as much, and that the man/wraith had somehow ensured Harry's entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione had believed in him where Ron had not because she knew of Harry's abilities, trusted by him where Ron was not. She knew Harry had no reason to join the tournament since competing against schoolmates and others near his age was boring to him, though the tasks had proven remarkably challenging even for one such as him. Granted, most of that difficulty came from having to hide his powers, but he would take any challenge where he could find it. Challenges were what made life so very interesting. Without struggle, the prize means nothing. It was why he was rather excited by Voldemort's newest bid for power. Magic was his only weakness and Voldemort, being one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, served as the ultimate challenge for Harry.

There was also the fact he killed Harry's parents, an act he couldn't forgive and the one that doomed Voldemort to being his enemy so the motivation for ending his pathetic life was there.

Fleur Delacour stood up and walked for the entrance of the Great Hall breaking Harry out of his thoughts and memories to enjoy the sight. The blond French girl had the most perfect derriere he had ever seen, it was rounded yet muscular with just a tad of jiggle for good measure. His green eyes were focused to the partial Veela's backside as though glued. So focused was he that he didn't hear Hermione sit down beside him and clear her throat pointedly. Harry felt his eyes becoming warm for some reason, but he ignored it.

"If you stare at her any harder you burn a hole through her." Hermione snipped dryly, nose in the air as she began piling food on her plate. As Harry continued to stare he saw a back spot appear on Fleur's left cheek and he focused on it, wondering what it was when a flame caught at the same place he had been staring. Fleur let out a cream as she patted her backside much to laughter and hoots from the boys in the Great Hall.

"I, I think I just did." Harry stated in shock, quickly turning his eyes back to the table. When a black spot similar to the one on Fleur's backside appeared on the table he closed his eyes forcefully, trying to cut of the new and unexpected power. "Uh, 'Mione? I think a new power just appeared."

"Oh dear." She sighed, noticing his closed eyes. Finally she stood up and took his hand. "Come on. I'll lead you outside so you can get a handle on this one."

"But won't it look weird? Us holding hands, I mean." He stammered, feeling his face burn and he knew he was blushing.

"He wants to take over the world someday and he's embarrassed by holding a girl's hand." Hermione remarked as she rolled her brown eyes, walking forward with Harry's hand clenched in her's not caring if she was fairly dragging him. "Boys. You know a girl can hold her friend's hand without it being something sexual. Merlin knows I don't see you that way. Nothing against you Harry, you're handsome and can be quite charming, but I'm more into larger men." Hearing his choked laugh, she rolled her eyes again. "I mean, buffer men. I like broad shoulders and large muscles whereas you are more wiry."

"So you like Krum, then?" Harry joked, but as he heard silence instead of laughter or a witty rejoiner he became more serious. "Seriously? Krum? I don't have anything against Krum, he seemed nice enough during the five minutes I met him, but he didn't strike me as the intellectual type. I guess I always figured you'd go after smarter blokes."

"Let's just get his new power of your's under control so you can go back to watching bums all day and keeping your nose out of my love life."

"He can't be back, Dumbledore! He just can't!" Minister Fudge denied as Harry listened to the conversation in disbelief from his hospital bed. The man approached to give Harry the bag of gold he had won when Harry decided to speak his opinion.

"Who is this imbecile, Headmaster? This is not the Minister for Magic." He questioned, a look of contempt on his face. Somehow Harry looked down his nose at the Minister while being confined to his hospital bed. "No one who leads so many would deny the possible return of a dangerous enemy. He would have to be a complete and utter *fool* to not even take precautionary measures against such a threat to his rule even if he did not believe it existed. A leader of so many would know there are always threats to the kingdom and defend against them accordingly. A real leader would find this the perfect excuse to strengthen his government, it's prisons, and the police force because a real leader knows war is always just around the corner. Who is this man, I see no Minister?"

"Are you calling me a fool, boy?" Minister Fudge demanded, his body ballooning in anger while his lime green bowler hat wobbled precariously. He looked quite mad, yet Harry showed him nothing but disdain and disgust in his expression.

"Yes I am, because someone apparently forgot to." Harry sneered, anger pulsing through him at being called 'boy'. Nobody, not even Vernon had called him that since he sent the man to the hospital with a shattered jaw. "For crying out loud man, you are supposed to be a leader and a fourteen year old knows more about protecting a nation than you! This is your chance for greatness, to man up and be strong or to be a fool who will be shamed and mocked in the annals of history!"

"I will not stand here and be insulted by a teenager." Fudge snapped, turning and storming out of the hospital wing with the bag of gold laying on the stone floor forgotten.

"It was not wise to alienate Cornelius Fudge, Harry. He is afraid, afraid and delusional. That can drive a man to do terrible things." Dumbledore advised him, absently holding out his palm and wandlessly summoning the bag of gold. Such effortless displays of wandless magic amazed Harry who would never be able to achieve the same kind of power. He may be intelligent and dedicated, but besides Defense Against the Dark Arts he wasn't very talented in every subject so he would never be a wizard of the Headmaster's considerable caliber, magically speaking. Harry did, on the other hand, have abilities much greater than magic, though none but Hermione knew about them.

"You should have killed him, Professor. He will be our enemy now. With Voldemort's return, that fool could bring about the fall of Wizarding Britain with his sheer incompetence." Harry opinioned, glaring at the door as he watched Fudge leave with his X-Ray Vision. That was one power Hermione did not know about nor would she ever if he had his way. "In fact, I suggest you begin making calls and informing important people as to the Minister's mental instability."

"Are you really so willing to take a man's life?" Albus asked plainly, ignoring Harry's advice as he took a seat in the hospital chair. "Could you bring yourself to extinguish his existence? Can you comprehend the consequences?"

"Yes, if it would save lives in the long run then I would." Harry told him firmly, no doubt or hesitation in his response. It was a decision he had to think about ever since he started on the path to rule since a leader had to face such decisions every day. His choice had been made long ago and it would not be an easy path.

"Ah, it is so easy to say and yet so hard to do." Dumbledore sighed sadly, looking at Harry with the strangest emotion in his normally twinkling blue eyes. It looked like...regret? Guilt? It disappeared too fast for Harry to be certain. "Speaking as a man who has been forced to make that decision many times and indeed am still forced to make it, do not jump to killing to solve your problems. It causes far more problems than it solves and the taking of a life, any life, stays with you until you die, perhaps even beyond that. When one takes a life one ends all that person is, all he was, and all he will ever be. That knowledge, more than the act itself which is remarkably simple, is what makes killing so difficult, but beware the day you feel no guilt at all for on that day you've become a monster."

"I understand, Headmaster." Harry tried to assure his teacher, but Dumbledore merely shook his head and continued to look at him pityingly.

As soon as he arrived at Privet Drive for the summer vacation, Harry knew there was no way he was going to stay there. Voldemort was out there with an infusion of his blood which means the dark wizard may have gained one of his abilities, possibly all of them. He hadn't displayed any during their duel and Harry had managed to keep his dodging within human levels, but there were many times he had nearly been forced to use his powers. Voldemort had kept him on the defensive from the moment the duel started and that Cruciatius Curse had been beyond any mere description of pain. Harry had never really felt pain before the duel, sure there was the Basilisk tooth but he had been in shock at the time so the pain hadn't really hit him. The torture curse, on the other, hand still frightened him. For the first time in his life he actually feared a spell, a spell that could leave him to a fate much wore than death.

Voldemort was growing stronger, he could feel it in his scar and see it in his dreams. So Harry considered it vital to gain as much knowledge and power as possible if he was to survive their next meeting. There was also the theory that if Voldemort could crush the defenses of some of the most heavily warded mansions and manors in the Wizarding World, homes that had centuries of enchantments and curses attacked to them then the Dark Lord could crush the blood wards of Privet Drive, especially with Harry's blood in his veins. He didn't know if Voldemort could actually attack Privet Drive but Harry knew he would be trying and that alone was reason enough to leave.

A loud piercing screech brought Harry to his knees, clamping his palms over his ears in an attempt to muffle the sound. For ten minutes he was paralyzed by the pain the sound caused his ears when the screech lowered in intensity enough for him to remove his hands. Harry felt a deep need to follow the sound, though his mind warned to him not to. After a few seconds, his curiosity got the better of him and Harry supersped toward the sound. Within a minute he found himself at the coast with the sound leading him out to sea. Suddenly, he felt very nervous about this. He had never learned how to swim unless one counted the gillyweed aided rescue and, wouldn't you know it, he was fresh out.

"Okay, it's just water. Water filled with sharks, orcas, and slimy eels." He shuddered, jumping up and down in an attempt to shake the fear off of him. With a deep breath to gather his courage, he ran at the water as fast as he possibly could and was shocked when his feet only sunk a few inches deep before he made another step. For nearly an hour, Harry ran across the ocean dodging whatever vessels he saw in fear of radar. Finally he made it to a beach in...America if the sign was to be believed. He continued running for thirty minutes until his search led him to an old cave covered in moss that concealed it from the rest of the world. He entered the cave, suddenly feeling the strangest sense of deja vu.

He heard a rumbling and turned to look at one of the cave walls, noticing for the first time the odd 'Z' like symbol painted onto it. A hole appeared in the wall and it grew larger until a chamber with some sort of altar in it's center was visible. Cautiously, he entered the chamber and saw it was made out of metals the likes of which he had never seen and at the center of the altar was hole with a red four sided diamond shaped crystal laying next to it. He walked over to the altar and lifted up the crystal, inspecting it curiously before eying the hole and sliding the crystal inside. A man with a face almost exactly his own only older appeared, except this man had a regal, well trimmed beard and neat black hair that was slicked straight back.

"My heir, I am General Dru-Zod. Your father. You may believe yourself a member of the primitive species on Earth, even born out of one, but you are much, much more..."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the next chapter, un-beta'd as usual. Seriously people, this is getting ridiculous. I am in need of a Beta so anyone with prior experience who is interested let me know. Now, enjoy.

**Line-Break**

A crimson light appeared in the night sky above Little Whinging, Surrey. It stood there like a falling star that had paused in it's decent before it slammed into the abandoned park a few blocks from Privet Drive with astounding force. The crest of the House of Zod was burned into the green grass and at it's center was the kneeling form of a teenage boy. Dar-Zod looked up with his eyes flashing an orangish red before returning to the familiar emerald green. He stood up slowly and breathed in the air deeply, welcoming the warm yellow sunlight with open arms as a triumphant smile crept across his thin lips. He ignored his own naked form as he stood there, absorbing the solar energy that had been denied to him during his education and training.

Once he had absorbed enough solar power he supersped to the Dursleys and forced up the window in the living room before quickly making his way to his bedroom, ripping the locks off the door without noticing. He dressed himself in black jeans and a red T-shirt before pulling on a pair of white sneakers. Curiously, he did not hear the usual sounds of video games or movies coming from Dudley's room, though he could clearly hear the boy's steady breathing. In fact, the breathing was too steady as if the obese boy was asleep in the middle of the day. Knowing that his cousin was lazy, but not that lazy he entered the boy's room to check up on him. Dudley was there, laying in the bed but his eyes were wide open. Harry shook his shoulders, but Dudley did not move. Concerned now, Harry gazed into Dudley's watery blue eyes and drew back as though struck when he couldn't find anything within them. No sign of life at all.

"He won't wake up. We tried to wake him but he won't move." Petunia stated, a strange numbness in her voice. He turned to look at his Aunt and was shocked at how tired she looked, how withdrawn as though in morning. "Piers Polkiss found him in the park like this. I wrote to that Headmaster of your's and he came by. We told him you were gone, that you have been ever since your first day back and then he checked on my Dudley. Said some Dementoids sucked out his soul. SOME KIND OF MONSTER SUCKED OUT MY SON'S SOUL!"

She screamed the last part, breaking from her numbness as her eyes widened and filled with tears. Pure hatred was in her eyes as she glared at Harry with such ferocity and contempt that the Kryptonian boy withdrew away from her slightly. "It's your fault. Those awful things were after you. If you had been here it would be you in that bed instead of my baby. It should be you, it should be you, it should be..." She trailed off, her murky brown eyes far off. Harry realized that Dudley's condition had drove the woman to the brink of madness, maybe even beyond that. Suddenly, those mad eyes shot back to Harry. "I curse the day you came here. Ever since you arrived you have brought freakishness and pain to my family. I just wanted a normal family, a normal life, but you stole that from me along with my son. I should have drowned you like Marge said when I first found you on the doorstep."

"I don't now how much it'll mean to you, but I'm sorry this happened. It never should have been like this. They were supposed to come after me. Me. I'm the threat, not your family." Harry whispered mournfully, finding himself surprised as a tear rolled down his cheek. He touched the tear, looking at it with some disbelief. He had never been close to Dudley, but he hadn't deserved this. Death would have been preferable to the Dementor's Kiss. "I know there is nothing I can say that will comfort you, nothing I can give you that would make up for your loss, but I swear I will find the ones responsible for this and I will destroy every one of them. Maybe you will find some satisfaction in my vengeance. I hope you will. Goodbye, Aunt Petunia. I am so sorry."

Harry disappeared in the blink of an eye and packed his things before leaving the Dursley's house forever. He was still numb and he took comfort in that feeling, savored it because he knew that soon he would be filled with rage and grief. It brought it's own strange peace, the numbness. His father had warned him about collateral damage, but he hadn't thought he would so affected by it. Harry tried to focus on his goals as he had been taught to, but the sight of Dudley's slack face kept creeping into his thoughts. He ran all the way to the Leaky Cauldron instead of flying, needing the exercise to keep his mind off of the horror he had found upon his return. He didn't even notice as Tom gave him the key to his room nor did he notice writing to Dumbledore, but he did remember sitting on the bed and staring at the wall for hours.

"Harry, Harry?" Suddenly Dumbledore was shaking his shoulder. Harry looked up with numb green eyes and met the sad periwinkle blue orbs of his mentor. The old wizard sat down on the bed next to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I know that this is difficult for you, but please understand you were not to blame. When you disappeared I searched for you in every place my mind could conceive yet still you remained hidden. For the longest time I thought that Tom had captured you, but now I realize you thought the wards of your home unsafe and now I must acknowledge the sad fact that my wards were insufficient to protect you or your family. I do not know where you went, but it may have been the only safe place for you to hide. You did the right thing Harry, this was not your fault. Please understand that."

"I don't understand, sir. Why go after Dudley, why not finish off the whole family if he was looking to send a message. I always thought that I understood Voldemort, but this doesn't make any sense to me. It just doesn't have his...his touch on it. There no sadism to it. He would have tortured them, strung the entire family up as an example, but this..." Harry trailed off in confusion, unable to make sense of the attack. To his knowledge only Voldemort and the Ministry could control the Dementors with the Dark Lord being the only one with the motivation to attack Harry. "This was sloppy. He doesn't work like that. Voldemort doesn't leave things to chance. He's too calculating, too controlling for that. I just don't get it."

"It is most unusual, especially given his current strategy." Albus agreed, bushy white eyebrows drawn together in thought as he also tried to find the logic of the move. Harry jerked his head up suddenly to look into Dumbledore's face.

"What do you mean, his current strategy?" Harry questioned sharply, having heard of no news about his activities until then. "Professor, what is he up to?"

"Hiding for the most part, rebuilding his army, consolidating his power." The Headmaster answered, stroking his long silver beard in thought with a gnarled hand. "As I said, this is a most unusual move for him. Lately, he has been allowing the Minister to deny his existence and convince others that he hasn't yet returned. Meanwhile, Minister Fudge has seen fit to remove me from my place as Grand Sorcerer as well as Supreme Mugwump, though I've managed to hold onto my title as Headmaster of Hogwarts, for however long that lasts. He has been funding a smear campaign against both you and myself in the Daily Prophet. Unfortunately, many believe him."

"I warned you about that fool's delusions. I told you he would be dangerous to both us and the Wizarding World in general, but you didn't listen." Harry snarled, anger at Fudge bubbling beneath the surface. Dumbledore accepted the rebuke with a nod of his head. Suddenly, a thought struck Harry with such intensity that he felt his anger go cold. "Maybe...maybe it wasn't Voldemort behind the Dementors. Maybe it was Fudge."

"Cornelius is many things, but he is hardly a murderer. No, he does not have to stomach for it." Professor Dumbledore shook his head in the negative, but Harry wasn't ready to give up on his theory.

"Okay, so maybe not Fudge but what about others in his circle? Someone who is in a high enough position to command the Dementors? Somebody working behind the scenes?" Harry tried, ideas flying through his head trying to make connections to the evidence. "You said it yourself Professor, this isn't Voldemort's style, especially if he doesn't want to be found out. My cousin's attack was the work of a sloppy amateur, an amateur who wants me removed as a is many things, but an amateur isn't one of them. Come on, Headmaster, think! Who in Fudge's circle wants me dead, who would have the kind of power to order the Dementors, who doesn't want the Ministry proven wrong?"

Albus Dumbledore's head shot up at that last phrase, unfathomable calculations flew in front of those old blue eyes as connections were made. "The first and foremost would be Delores Jane Umbridge. She's an unsightly woman who has continually pushed for stricter laws concerning all magical creatures, most specifically goblins and werewolves. She is also the Under Secretary for the Minister and one of Fudge's most devoted supporters. A fanatic of the worst kind. Umbridge believes strongly in wizard superiority." A look of dawning horror appeared on his face. "She is also the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Professor Dumbledore, how could you possibly hire such a woman?" Harry demanded, an angry frown on his aristocratic face.

"I didn't have a choice, Harry." Albus shook his thin shoulders helplessly, a look of frustration flashing across his aged features. It surprised Harry to hear such frustration coming from a man whom he had always known to be rational and calm. "I couldn't find an 'acceptable candidate' by the Ministry's standards, so they passed a law saying that if a 'proper candidate' could not be found then one would be provided by the Ministry. I thought it strange that a woman of Umbridge's stature would give it up to be simple teacher, now I fear she has a plan to gain even more influence using the Minister's paranoia. All we can do is wait for her to reveal her hand."

"If the Ministry is now against us, perhaps it would be prudent to remove our assets from Gringotts before she has a law passed to attack our finances. If they are trying to remove any power we have then that would be the next logical choice." Harry thought aloud, pacing back and forth across his room to help him think. "I'll have my gold converted to pounds and deposit it into a muggle bank account. If they even consider what I did with it then they will have a devil of a time figuring out which bank I chose. An American one, I think." Remembering the small town in Kansas near where he found the caves, Harry smiled deviously. "In fact, I think I have the perfect one in mind. If you wish, I can arrange for your's to be placed in the same bank, Professor?"

"That won't be necessary, my boy. I have an account in Switzerland that I haven't touched in quite some time, perhaps it's time for me to inspect my holdings and make a deposit." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. "After we have finished with financial matters I will take you to a safe location filled with others of like mind, including your friends Ms. Granger and young Mr. Weasley. As well as a certain 'old dog' who will be excited to see you."

**A Few Hours Later**

"So, where were you really?" Hermione asked Harry the very moment they were alone in the room he had taken for his own, not being very comfortable with sharing a room with anyone let alone Ron who snored loudly. Ron was a good friend when the chips were up, but in the end he was a fair weather friend that had proven himself untrustworthy. A person only had one chance with Harry and that was all.

"Training. The usual: military tactics, leadership skills, public speaking, new languages, just about what you would expect." Harry answered, ticking off his fingers as he recited his summer lessons. "How to take over the world, advanced scientific formulas, physics, and plenty of history lessons. Turns out my mom was just an incubator for me. My real father was a General for an advanced race of aliens. I'm still not sure what happened, but the short story he sent me here to rule the world since he didn't trust people not to blow themselves up from infighting."

"Well, at least it isn't as far fetched as some of our ideas were." Hermione offered with shock in her voice as she sat down on the bed numbly. "I think I need to sit down for a second."

"You are sitting, 'Mione." He smirked, enjoying the fact he had stunned her. It wasn't often he had the chance to shock Hermione Granger and he relished the opportunity. "Anyway, it doesn't really change anything. I still have a war to win and a world to rule."

"You know, I always thought you were joking about the whole 'ruling the world' thing. Guess the jokes on me, huh?" Hermione smiled slightly, the enormity of the situation starting to settle inside her head. "It's a bit cliche, isn't it? An alien coming to Earth to conquer and rule it. Like something right out of a comic book. Well, at least you're a better choice than Voldemort or the Ministry with how things have been going."

"People need order and an impartial judge to rule them fairly. Who better to rule humanity than something inhuman who can judge them without bias? I would give the goblins the same respect as I would a wizard, same with House Elves or Centaurs." Harry pointed out philosophically, pulling the package he had ordered at Gladrags from his bag and setting it on the bed next to his most trusted friend. "All sentient beings are equal in my eyes. Of course, I'll need people on my side who aren't afraid to stand up to me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. All leaders need advisers who will keep them grounded and prevent them from going too far. You interested in a job, Hermione? The pay is currently nonexistent but the benefits will rock...eventually."

"Thanks, but I'll wait for better job security." She joked, smiling slightly. He returned the smile, happy that she wasn't freaking out. He supposed she was more used to startling changes in her life since she came to the Wizarding World. Not even he had been able to accept the strangeness that was his life until Zod had drilled it into his head. His old man was a cruel, heartless instructor who had expected nothing less than perfection from Harry. Slave driver didn't begin to describe General Zod. "So, what's in the package?"

"Just a little something I had Marian Gladrag whip up for me." He grinned coyly, feigning it's unimportance since he knew her curiosity was aroused. Sometimes he wondered if McGonagall was the only cat animagus at Hogwarts with how curious Hermione got. "I figured if I'm going to fight a war then I may as well look good doing it."

"That's oddly vain of you and vaguely worrying. You don't exactly have the best fashion sense, Harry." Hermione snickered, remembering the Yule Ball and how he had shown up in his green dress robes while wearing his beaten up sneakers. Padma had not been pleased by that oversight, but she had been content enough to dance the night away with Harry. The Indian girl better have appreciated all the bruised toes Hermione had suffered teaching the Boy Who Lived how to dance. "In fact, I think only Professor Dumbledore has worst taste in colors."

"Oi, I'm not that bad." Harry defended his fashion sense, crossing his arms over his chest imperiously. "At least I didn't wear anything pink and covered with frills. I told you to wear the blue dress, but nooo. 'Pink is traditional' you said, 'it isn't frills Harry, it's lace' you said. You looked like a seven year old girl's birthday cake."

"Says Mr. Polkadotted socks." She snorted, pink staining her cheeks as she remembered the very pink and frilly dress she had worn. "Besides, Victor didn't mind my wearing lace."

"That's because you were wearing lace..." Harry trailed off in his comeback as he realized that he wasn't supposed to know what else she was wearing at the time that was lace. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Nevermind." He couldn't help but take a peek at his friend with X-Ray vision. "Have you been working out, Hermione?"

"Just some crunches and a little jogging. Why? Does it show?" Hermione asked selfconsciously, looking down at her jeans and pink hoody.

"Oh yeah, it shows." He nodded with a goofy smile, quickly turning off the X-Ray vision before he became distracted or she became suspicious. "Um, you're really looking fit. France really agrees with you."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly, looking pleased before a sweet smile crossed her face. "But you aren't getting out of showing me what's in the package. Nice try, though."

"Worth a shot." Harry shrugged, he ripped open the plain brown covering of the package before withdrawing the suit he had designed. He twirled at supersped and dressed himself in the suit at lightning speed before slowing to a stop. "Well?"

"Wow." Hermione whispered, staring at the suit in wonder having never seen anything quite like it before. It looked like it was vaguely based on the dueling uniform Professor Snape had worn in Second Year. It was primarily a pearly black with Nordic runes done in pitch black stitching, black breeches, and knee high black riding boots. The top resembled a suit, very smooth and regal looking. It split at the waist and fell down to the knees while the shoulders were slightly padded for a more proper appearance. It was red coming down from the shoulders to the center of his chest in a crimson triangular pattern with a white four sided diamond inside the red with a decorative 'Z' symbol inside the white.

On the sides of the shoulders the red reached down in a triangular point on the biceps with another white diamond only without the symbol. His waist had a long black belt that loosely wrapped around it twice with a wand holster on the left side. The neck was done in a mandarin style collar. The sleeves were loose near his biceps but tightened around the forearms for mobility reasons in a way that was aesthetically pleasing. She could barely make out the line that indicated an opening down the center of the chest. It clung to his body and enhanced his natural form while keeping the regal if militaristic look and the mobility. All in all he looked like a leader, more than that he looked like the kind of inspiring leader one would see in paintings inside of a museum. It was a very elegant yet practical suit, all done in the colors of pearl black and scarlet red with touches of pure white.

"It doesn't look silly, does it?" Harry asked uncertainly, looking down. He was afraid his fashion sense had failed him again in the strange mix of wizarding and Kryptonian styles. When he heard no reply he felt his cheeks warm. "I knew it. I look like a buffoon."

"No! You, you look great actually. Very dignified." She shook her head, still awed by the excellent work done by Marian Gladrag on the suit. The muggleborn witch resolved herself to go to Gladrags for her next dress. Madame Malkin was a joke. "Well, you looked dignified until you opened your mouth anyway." She noticed a length of red cloth still in the brown paper of the package. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, moving to hide that part of the outfit, but Hermione beat him to it as she rushed the bed. She gave a triumphant squeal as she grabbed the clothe and stepped back to unfurl it. It was a long and very wide scarlet red cape with a strange symbol in the center of the back. The symbol was black and sharp, resembling the four points of a compass. Unknown to her, it was the symbol of Kandor. "Give it, 'Mione!"

"Oh, no. You *have* to put this on!" She replied giddily, fairly dancing with the cape as she kept it out of his reach. "Promise you'll put on the cape and I'll give it to you. Promise?"

"I promise, give it here!" Harry cheated a bit by superspeeding over and grabbing it, but he dutifully threw it around his shoulders feeling the sticking charms on the cape clamp onto the shoulders of his suit. "Okay, feel free to laugh now."

"No laughs are coming from this girl." Hermione shook her head, staring at the completed sight with a bit of awe in her cinnamon brown eyes. When next she spoke her voice was clear and genuine. "It looks really wicked, Harry. Really. Fitting somehow."

"Thanks, 'Mione."

Harry winced in shock and a bit of pain as he stared the sentence carving itself into the back of his hand. The damned quill was cursed, he should have expected the toad to do something like this so why was he so surprised? He knew why. He never thought Dumbledore would allow something like this. True, politically speaking Dumbledore was helpless, but the old man was one of the more powerful and knowledgeable wizards in the entire world. Surely he could confront the hag without fear, so why didn't he? Harry answered himself that Dumbledore was utilizing the last of his political power trying to prepare the world for Voldemort. While Dumbledore was trying to save the lives of an ungrateful nation, Umbridge was gaining in political power and legal authority while torturing students for her own pleasure.

Anger and humiliation burned at Harry's mind. Only three things had ever scarred him: Lord Voldemort himself, the Dark Lord's ritual knife, and the thousand year old basilisk of Salazar Slytherin. That pathetic, weak, corrupt woman would not be counted amongst his most difficult opponents and only they had rightfully earned the scars carved on his flesh. He was Dar-Zod, heir to General Zod and the future ruler of the world. He would not be humiliated by a cheap schoolteacher with a hard on for power. He ceased writing after the first sentence and placed his injured hand beneath the table to hide the yellow glow coming from it as it healed.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Professor Umbridge asked with false sweetness and concern, a superior smile tugging on her wide frog-like lips. He glared at her, trying to restrain himself from burning her into a cinder. "Then continue with your lines."

"No." He stated simply, scooting his chair back and standing up in defiance. He noted with vague amusement that he was more than a head taller than her and he took a small amount of pleasure in looking down his nose at her, twisting his lips in disdain. "I find no reason to indulge your sadism. You are just a woman so pathetic that you must torture students to make yourself feel better because you have no real power of your own. You are nothing."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! Detention for two months Mr. Potter and fifty points from Gryffindor, now go back to your lines." Umbridge demanded, beginning to breath heavily as she tried to stare him down. Harry glared into her beady eyes with his defiant green orbs, silently daring her to give him a reason. "I said to go back to your lines, you stupid boy." He remained standing. "Then I suppose I'll have to ban you from playing Quidditch." All that got was a mocking smirk causing Delores Umbridge to go red with anger. "Open defiance of the High Inquisitor, oh yes Cornelius will most certainly hear about this!"

"You have nothing to threaten me with." Harry announced calmly, having decided he would not cow to the woman any longer. To hell with Hermione and Dumbledore, nobody hurt him, nobody humiliated him. He observed the toad woman for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, stepping closer as he decided to use her anger against her. "What's wrong? Losing control, are we? Or are you finally realizing that you never had it to begin with? You have no power here, Fudge has no power here, but I do and you know that, don't you? That's why you try so hard to bully me and you can't even do that properly, you incompetent sow."

"I have had enough of this!" She screamed, drawing her wand in anger with her wide eyes bulging grotesquely, but she had already made a terrible mistake. She had allowed Harry within arms reach and that was her undoing as he snatched her wand from her quickly, yet within human norms. Her sudden fear enhanced her anger and she screeched loudly as she threw herself at Harry with her fat fingers curled like claws, but only to hit the stone wall as he dodged out of the way. She recovered surprisingly fast and lunged at him again only to receive a punch to the temple that knocked her completely out.

"Oh dear Merlin, that felt great." Harry sighed in pleasure, taking a moment to savor the feeling of satisfaction before he moved toward the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw into the flames. "The office of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic."

"This had better be...Potter!" Director Bones exclaimed with some surprise, having only seen the boy once during the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Her monocle gleamed with suspicion as she stared at the boy. "How did you get this address?"

"I guessed it, actually." Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly for effect. He took a second to glance at the unconscious form of Umbridge behind him. "I seem to have a Ministry Official here who tried to attack my person with definite intent to harm me along with a...cursed quill of some sort that I'm fairly certain isn't legal. Would you kindly come through?"

"This had better not be one of your tall tales, Mr. Potter." Amelia threatened briskly, but complied as she stepped through the Floo into the office. She gasped as she saw the knocked out form of Umbridge and ran over to her, rapidly casting spells to ascertain her status. After a few seconds she stood from her kneeling position and turned toward Harry with one simple demand. "Explain."

"I was called here for detention and was informed that I would be writing lines as punishment for speaking my mind in the presence of a Ministry Official. Ironic that asking questions she couldn't answer led to my detention considering that this is a school." Harry began explaining, walking over to the desk he had been sitting in and pointing at the single sentence written on the parchment. "The quill she gave me was of a sort I've never seen before. It carved the sentence on the back of my hand and used my own blood as ink. Fortunately, I know a few healing spells I picked up from my excessive time in the hospital wing. She was well aware of it's use and demanded I continue writing, I refused."

"This is a blood quill." Amelia stated slowly, inspecting it and turning it over in her calloused hands as if to judge it's weight. "It's a restricted item punished by a fifty galleon fine for each use and a twenty five galleon fine for possessing it. Continue."

"She became quite angry and began deducting house points, assigning detentions, as well as a lifetime ban from Quidditch. I informed her of my opinion concerning her methods and she tried to curse me." Harry explained, pointedly sounding disbelieving of it himself. He was grateful that acting had been part of his father's training. "I just reacted. I grabbed her wand, hoping that would be the end of it. It wasn't. Professor Umbridge tried to attack me physically despite the fact that I had not made a move to attack her myself. Being a Seeker, I did what came natural: I dodged and she hit the wall then she jumped at me again and I reacted...a bit rashly in hindsight. I, uh, punched her then I called you. That's all of it." He paused as if remembering something. "Oh, you may want to interview the other students. I doubt I was the only one."

"You had better pray that you are telling me the truth, Mr. Potter. This is a delicate situation and a very serious accusation to make against a Ministry Official." Madame Bones informed him sternly, even as she glared angrily down at Umbridge. "I will begin an immediate investigation into these accusations and I *will* ascertain the truth of this, but until I do consider yourself on call. As primary witness and accuser of Madame Umbridge, you will be called upon to give testimony."

"I'll be here at Hogwarts when you require my testimony, Madame Bones." Harry told her, nodding his head lightly in vague respect. It was the most respect any Ministry official could expect from the boy nowadays.

**Five Months Later**

"Hermione, I want you to try to get in touch with Professor Dumbledore. Tell him that Voldemort has Padfoot in the Department of Mysteries." Dar-Zod commanded with authority as he marched into the Gryffindor Common Room. "For obvious reasons, I can't tell him myself, but you make certain to tell him."

"Harry, breaking into the Ministry with Umbridge still baying for your blood is a bad idea. For all we know this could be trap set up by You-Know-Who just to get you thrown into Azkaban by Umbridge." Hermione tried to reason, but she knew it was a lost cause by the look of determination on his face. Umbridge had been removed from Hogwarts and made to pay the fines which nearly bankrupted the toad-like witch. Unfortunately, Fudge had been able to swing the whole thing around and blame Dumbledore for not being able to control his staff. The muggleborn witch could practically smell Lucius Malfoy in that swift turn of the media. The Headmaster had been forcibly removed from his office, but thankfully it had been Professor McGonagall who stepped up as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione hurried to keep up with his long strides as he barged into his dormitory and began to ruffle through his trunk. The bushy haired girl continued at a frantic pace, "She may not be at Hogwarts anymore but neither is the Headmaster and you know that the fines she had to pay has only made that horrid woman even more bitter and spiteful. You know Voldemort, you know he would take advantage of that in a heartbeat. This practically spells trap!"

"Of course I know that Hermione. I'm not an imbecile, but what else should I do? Wait here like a good boy and hope the only family I have left survives? I can't do that." He shook his head, pulling out the special suit and cloak he had purchased the summer before. "I will save Sirius, even if I have to face down Voldemort himself to do it."

"I'm going with you." A soft voice said from behind him with an unusual amount of confidence. He turned to see Neville standing there, a determined set to his jaw and a strength in his eyes that Harry had seen only rarely before from the pudgy boy. "Friends stick together, Harry. He'll be expecting you to go alone. Anything that disrupts his plan can only be an advantage."

"Neville, this not like the Defense Association. This is real, not a game. There will be a fight, there will be deaths, and I don't want you to be one of them." Harry tried to dissuade his somewhat student, but Neville only tightened his grip on his father's wand and stood with his back straight for the first time that Harry had known him. Suddenly, Harry could see the son of two brave Aurors in the pudgy boy before him. "Voldemort himself will be there, Nev. Please understand this is my fight, my risk to take."

"It's mine too, Harry. V-voldermort may have killed your parents but it's because of him that my own parents now suffer a fate worse than death." Neville stated with a frown, making eye contact with Harry and staring at him steadily as if willing him to understand. Harry did understand and that made it that much harder to oppose Neville. "This is my choice and I choose to follow you. I know that I'm not the best wizard around, but I'll try my best. I won't give up."

"I'm going, too." Hermione said quickly, stepping forward. "You're my friend. I won't let you do this alone."

"No you're not, Hermione. Neville has a reason, he can understand what he's getting himself into. This won't be like a text book, there is no room for mistakes, no make up tests." Harry said forcefully, shaking his head at her. "You will serve a vital purpose here in getting McGonagall to tell Dumbledore. You're the bugle for the cavalry, 'Mione. Without you to warn everyone, Neville and I will be going to our deaths." Seeing that she was still going to argue with him over it, he tried another tactic. "We are wasting time, now either obey me or so help me Hermione I will knock you out and have someone else get the Order."

"Oi, what about me!" Ron asked, appearing from behind the curtain of his bed. Harry didn't even bother trying to talk Ron out of it and just punched him to knock him out, idly berating himself for not checking the room over with X-Ray Vision.

"He would have only been in the way." Harry answered Neville's unasked question. He walked over and laid a hand on the shoulder of the student who had made him most proud. "Nev, I have secrets. Secrets you will see today. Just do me favor, don't freak out."

"I'll try, Harry." Neville nervously nodded, watching with wide eyes as Harry spun around so fast it was like a small tornado and reappeared wearing one of the coolest outfits the Longbottom scion had ever seen. "Whoa!"

"Pretty cool, right?" Harry smirked, feeling a sense of freedom at the fact that he wasn't have to hide his abilities from people anymore. With the battle ahead, there was no reason to hide who he was any longer. Hiding had served his purpose, now that purpose was done. He turned toward the door and was surprised to see that Hermione was still standing there chew on her bottom lip nervously. "What are you waiting for 'Mione? Go!"

"Be careful, Harry!" She called out desperately before running down the steps and disappearing from sight.

"Right then, let's get going." Harry said turning toward the wall and opening the window, peering out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Neville, who was looking over his shoulder, gulped at the sight of how far up they were and how far away the ground looked.

"Harry Potter. I will be going with you." A dreamy voice interrupted him and Harry sighed in frustration as he turned to see who else wanted to jump on the bandwagon. It was Luna Lovegood, a very pretty if unusual blond haired girl for whom Harry had some affection for. He opened his mouth to argue against this, but her giggle cut him off. "Don''t be silly, Harry, the wrackspurts have already told me that I'll be going with you." Her pixish face suddenly became completely lucid and she stared at him with deadly seriousness in her large gray eyes. "You will need me."

"Get over here, then." He sighed, massaging his temples. He knew Luna saw more than most people and was a singularly brilliant witch with her non-linear thinking, but he also suspected that she was something of a seer and she had all but just confirmed it. "Now, both of you grab hold of me and hold on tight because this is going to be like nothing you've experienced before." Neville uncomfortably hugged Harry around the shoulder with one arm while Luna just wrapped both of her arms around his waist. Harry grabbed Neville's arm with one hand and placed another around Luna. "Keep your eyes closed guys."

Dar-Zod bent his knees and gathered energy around him causing the air to ripple before he shot off like an arrow out of the window and into the sky. Flying was beyond description as usual, a feeling of freedom and power that was unmatched by anything else. There was something about flying that just struck home with Harry, only flying confirmed that he wasn't like anyone else, that he was superior to any human. In the old legends only the pagan gods could fly and even some of them couldn't do it, but he was no god. He was Zod. That truth was acknowledged with every fiber of his being as he rapidly closed the distance between Scotland and London. The moist white clouds were beneath his knees and the black expanse of space was hidden from human eyes by the blue curtain of the sky yet clearly above him as seen by the eyes of a Kryptonian.

He glanced down at his companions, smirking in amusement at Neville's closed eyes and death grip as compared to Luna's amazed smile and serenely closed eyes as though she was enjoying a cool spring breeze. Luna's grip was so loose that Harry tightened his own grasp on her, just in case she got any odd ideas. He liked Luna but the girl wasn't exactly the most grounded person he knew. Deciding to tease Neville, Harry performed a corkscrew then another and another much to Neville's groaned displeasure and Luna's gleeful screams. Still smiling in amusement, Harry wrapped his billowing cape around them to shield them from the air as he increased his speed. Within ten minutes he was above London and once Neville helpfully pointed out the correct phone booth he descended so quickly that no human saw him, exhaling through his nose carefully to cushion his more fragile passengers.

As they stepped into the phone booth, Neville took the liberty of dialing the numbers in the correct sequence while Luna merely looked around the phone booth with a look of ironic bemusement on her face. She seemed fascinated by the crude writings on the wall, poking a few of them as if she expected them to move. As usual, she amused Harry with her child-like wonder at the oddest things. He and Neville traded bemused looks as the telephone ejected several badges that were dropped the floor. As the elevator came to a stop everyone exited carefully with their wands drawn. Harry looked about with X-Ray Vision, but only saw the unconscious form of a man behind a desk which confirmed Voldemort's presence for him.

"In case I don't get the chance to say this again, thanks for coming along with me. It means a lot." Harry sincerely told the two, taking the lead and heading toward the DOM. "Now, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's go be badasses."

Neville and Luna both grinned at that, regaining some of the confidence the flight and the time to reflect had shaken from them. Harry led them to the elevator and took it down to the necessary floor before jogging down the black marble hallway. Soon they were in the prophecy room and all of them slowed down, listening carefully before quickly moving to the row that the visions had shown Harry. As they stood there looking around, every one of them suddenly so tense that their muscles seemed as if they would snap any moment. Neville was the one who first saw something odd, "Uh, Harry? You may want to see this. It has your name on it."

"What?" Harry asked, look bewildered as he came closer and saw the strange swirling crystal ball. There a bronze plate beneath it that had both Voldemort's and his own name on it. Curious, he reached out and took it. Suddenly, Harry went completely stiff. "Get ready to fight guys, we have a few uninvited guests. Death Eaters."

"Thank you for retrieving the prophecy for me, Potter. I honestly hadn't believed you would fall for this whole charade, yet you did. Ah, the foolishness of youth." The aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed as a Death Eater wearing the decorative mask of a member of the Inner Circle stepped out of the shadows walking toward them. With a wave of his wand, Malfoy removed his mask and hood as he approached with his cane tapping ominously. Lucius smiled coldly at the trio of schoolchildren. "The Dark Lord's powers are truly beyond measure to manipulate you so skillfully from such a great distance."

"Actually, I was looking for any excuse to skip the end of the year exams and a convenient trap just so happened to pop into my head." Harry bantered, his eyes canning the area surrounding him as he slowly maneuvered around so he could get a complete view of the battlefield, He quietly whispered to Neville and Luna, "There's at least five more that I can count. Most are Inner Circle. Get ready."

"Students today, tsk, tsk. So lazy." Malfoy said mockingly, a dangerous gleam in his cold gray eyes that Draco had always tried and failed to imitate. "I must say that I've always admired your wit, Potter. It's...refreshing. One can only listen to so much begging and screaming before it becomes rather redundant, you understand."

"Silly, silly, Lucy. One can never hear too many screams." A woman's voice cackled, the madness in that laugh made the hair on the back of Harry's neck raise up on end and he saw Neville suddenly stiffen with his face paling slightly. She stepped into the light without bothering to wear a mask or robes, simply a black dress with a leather corset and crumbling black lace. Her hair was dark and wild, matching the madness dancing in her cruel gray eyes, but the woman herself was beautiful and voluptuous. Heavily lidded eyes, full bright red lips, pale skin. "Isn't that right, young Longbottom? Surely you remember them."

"Don't." Harry hissed, feeling Neville ready his magic to cast a spell. "Not yet."

"I remember, Lestrange." Neville nodded tightly, his eyes glaring at Bellatrix Lestrange with a ferocity that was most becoming. "I'll probably hear a few more before this fight is over, too. One day, I'll get you, your husband, and his brother. I won't kill you. I want you all to get to know the Dementors' again...intimately familiar."

"Oh ho, so the pudgy squib does have some guts after all." The 'Queen of Pain' laughed shrilly, a shark's grin on her face as she fingered her wand dangerously. She tilted her head causing some of her hair to fall in front of her eyes as she shot him a curious weighing expression. "Your daddy Frank had a great deal of courage, very strong Auror that one. Lasted a long time, quite the challenge for me, but I broke him in the end just like I do all my toys." A girlish pout formed on her full lips even as her grey eyes sparkled malevolently, then her mouth twitched with a nasty smile. "I wonder how long I'll be able to play with you before you crack? Not as long as your father, I'm sure, but I think you'll surprise me. Just like your Mummy did, now she was a real screamer."

Malfoy's deftly flicked his wand, drawing up a shield that blocked Neville's Reducto. Harry and Luna had their wands raised, eyes alert for a hostile move even as Bellatrix's gleeful giggle unnerved them slightly. Malfoy was his lifted his wand toward the celing and held up his other hand which had his cane/sheath griped in it in a gesture of peace and calm. He rounded on Bellatrix, an annoyed glare in his icy gray eyes that didn't deter the pleased smile on his crazed sister in law's unapologetic face.

"Don't rile them up, Bellatrix. You may harm the Prophecy." The blond pure reprimanded sharply, as he eyed the glowing ball in Harry's hand. He turned back to the students. "And a Reducto, Longbottom? How very droll. Were you planning on knocking her down and giving her a bruise? A piece of advice boy, use real magic in a duel. Not schoolyard hexes."

"So, this is a prophecy." Harry drawled, bringing them back on subject as he tried to use the temporary cease fire to gain more information. "A prophecy concerning Voldemort and myself no doubt. What does it say?"

"Don't say his name, you filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix hissed, sparks flying out of the end of her wand indicating her temper. A weakness, Harry smiled to himself. Something he could use at last. Apparently the woman was very touchy, quite fanatical as well. "You son of a mudblood whore!"

"Restrain that adder of your's before I put a heel on her." Harry barked, venomous green eyes glaring at Bellatrix. He wanted to punt the woman across the room but controlled the urge and focused on gathering information for the present. There would be a fight inevitably anyway, so he would get the chance to play kick the Death Eater momentarily.

"Calm yourself, Bella." Lucius chastised idly, his eyes staring at Harry in mild disbelief. Soon a delighted smile crossed the aristocrat's lips. "You really don't know, do you Potter? All this time, you never had a clue as to why your parents were killed, you never learned the reason why the Dark Lord turned his wand on you? Dear me, what has Dumbledore been telling you? The answer to the question of your scar, of how the Dark Lord was...temporarily incapacitated when you were only a child, is right there in the palm of your hand."

Harry stared down at the orb intensely. At first he had thought that it was due to being a Kryptonian that he had survived as child, but years ago he had realized that theory had made no sense as any kind of magic, including the Killing Curse, could effect him just as easily as any human. His somewhat mother, Lily Potter, must have done something or so he had thought, but now he had to wonder if it wasn't something else. Some unforeseeable thing. "Ah, I see. I'm guessing that you needed me to retrieve it, so I expect there is an enchantment of some sort on the prophecies. Voldemort is too cowardly to step into the light, let alone visit the Ministry itself, so he sent me here with you guys waiting around ready to ambush me once I had it. Surely this isn't the cunning and brilliant plan he has been working on all year, is it?"

"Hardly. Recruiting was our main concern, followed by attaining safehouses, warding them, setting up contacts, spy networks, you get the point. No, this was merely an idea the Dark Lord has been tinkering with for a few months." Lucius chucked, his voice deceptively light and pleasant. "An idle curiosity, such forms of Divination are unreliable at best. The Dark Lord makes his own fate, he does not bend to destiny's will. He just wondered what was in the prophecy everyone has been talking about that concerned him and you. It is of no real importance. Nothing compared to the value that your friends mean to you, I'm sure."

"The why send so many members of the Inner Circle to fetch it? Such lies, Malfoy." Harry smirked at the elder man, tapping his foot lightly. The act drew the eyes of his companions before they glanced at him. He stomped the ground loudly, signaling Neville and Luna to cast their respective spells.

Dar-Zod supersped sped up to Malfoy and punched him hard enough to knock the man out before rushing the masked Death Eater standing in the shadows to the group's right trusting Neville and Luna to handle to ones closest to them.. Harry grabbed the wizard's wand hand and squeezed until he felt the bones in his forearm snap then he lightly kicked his shin breaking it before snatching the wand and throwing it away. He rushed back to group noticing a red spell heading toward Neville's unprotected back. Looking to the left, he spotted the spell's caster standing a few feet into the shadows. Running over he grabbed the Death Eater and lifted him up, running quickly into the unknown spell's path and setting the wizard down in front of his own spell.

The Kryptonian spun toward Bellatrix and used his Heat Vision on the bottom of her dress to set it aflame before using the same tactic on two more Death Eaters. He was not opposed to killing his opponents, but he didn't find it necessary to do so when incapacitating them was just as easy. He turned to Neville and Luna, stopping as he did so, "What are you waiting for? Run for the Ministry proper!"

"Harry!" Neville yelled suddenly, pointing behind Harry. The Kryptonian turned in time to see a nasty blue hex coming straight toward him, using his superspeed he dodged to the left but it was already too close. He could feel the intense heat of the spell and knew it was a fire based one as even though it missed him by several feet it still burned his right shoulder and side. Harry gave a brief yell of pain before clenching his teeth shut out of sheer stubbornness. As the pain rolled into his mind again, Dar-Zod glared at the Death Eater who had hit him. The wizard was cleverly taking cover, firing spells between the shelves of the Hall of Prophecy. Dar's eyes glowed red as he fired twin beams of searing heat at the man only for his Heat Vision to ricochet off of a previously invisible but now transparent barrier.

Harry managed to roll away from the Death Eater's next spell despite the pain. A pair of hands grabbed him and managed to pull him out of the way of a spell he hadn't seen. Turning his head, Harry managed to catch a glimpse of Luna's luminous blond locks. He could feel his wounds healing, but it was much slower than normal. Must be the magic, his mind supplied. He was aware enough to kick his feet in the direction he was being dragged and soon the pain had disappeared enough for him to think clearly. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the enraged, almost rabid expression on the face of Bellatrix Lestrange as she aimed her wand at him with the bottom of her dress still smoldering. He heard her screech, "Crucio!"

Harry rolled over and pushed Luna beneath him, taking the spell in his lower back as an animalistic roar of pain escaped his throat and echoed in the long empty halls. He writhed uncontrollably, distantly hearing the familiar cackling of the madwoman, but he couldn't think. Pain was his existence, there was nothing before or beyond that pain. It was in his bones, in his little toe, not an inch of him wasn't screaming with searing hot pain.

"Avias!" Luna announced with remarkable simplicity, sending a murder of blue jays flying at Bellatrix. The birds pecked at the Death Eater causing her lose the concentration necessary for the Cruciatus Curse. As Harry's world cleared he saw her pretty face smiling at him.

"I told you that you would need me." Luna smiled knowingly, before she glanced at Bellatrix as the insane inmate screamed in frustration and slashed her wand downward, incinerating the large group of birds. "We should go now."

"Yeah, where's Neville?" Harry asked, forcing himself to stand even as his right side wobbled treacherously. Luna pointed to the side and Harry followed the finger to see Neville throwing spell after spell at anything that moved. Two Death Eaters were playing with the boy, flying around him with black smoke encircling their forms in the way of short ranged apparition, though it was really closer to uncontrolled flight than teleportation. Time slowed down as Harry forced himself to move as fast as possible, managing to run up to Neville and grab him before running back to Luna. Tucking Neville under his right arm and tossing Luna over his left shoulder, Harry ran for the front entrance of the Ministry. Pain blared through him, but kept his mind focused completely on his objective.

He chanted the mantra that Dru-Zod had taught him as he ran: there is no pain, there is no death, there is the mission, only it matters, accomplish the mission. The world only consisted of this objective in Dar-Zod's mind, everything else was burred and unimportant. The pain from his burn was persistent, but he managed to not think about it as he ran for all that he was worth. He managed to get to the atrium before his scar exploded in pain, the shock of it bringing him to knees and knocking him out of superspeed. "Luna, Neville, run! Get back to Hogwarts! He's here!"

"I'm not leaving you here, Harry!" Neville stated, struggling to lift Harry's form. Harry shoved the prophecy into Neville's hands.

"Get that to Dumbledore, Nev. Don't stop, take Luna and go." Harry ordered him, trying to speak past the feeling of a white hot wire branding him where his scar was. "Don't stop for anything. This is what he is after, get it away!" Seeing Neville hesitating, Harry shoved his friend harshly with one arm sending Neville sliding across the floor toward the fireplaces. "Run...NOW!"

"Good luck, Harry Potter." Luna gave him one last smile before skipping over to Neville and grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from her pocket. Briefly, he wondered why Luna carried Floo powder, but dismissed on account of Luna being a very strange girl. He watched as she threw the powder into the fireplace before pushing Neville into it and jumping in behind him. Triumph filled Harry. The prophecy was gone, Voldemort had lost the battle.

"Now, all I have to do is survive until the Order gets here." He smiled, laughing to himself and wondering just how he was going to pull that off. He had been a bit arrogant earlier and reckless in that he had stopped in the center of a battle when he should have kept moving. He could practically hear Zod's stern voice berating him for his mistakes, for his carelessness. He laid there as the rest of his injuries healed, glad that he had time enough to heal. A beam of red light was seen in the corner of his eye and Harry threw himself to the right, putting the ridiculous Ministry statue between him and his attacker.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The distinct mocking voice of Bellatrix taunted, as she launched a cutting spell that beheaded the statue of the House Elf. Her voice turned sickly sweet, "I only want to play with you for a bit. Don't you have any time for Aunt Bella? I promise that I'll be gentle..."

"No thanks, Lestrange. No telling what crawled up in there during the decade or so in Azkaban plus you are way too old." He returned the taunt conversationally, happy that he had some cover from the notorious sadist while the last of the burn healed itself. "Besides, I doubt Voldemort will quite as gentle with you when he discovers you lost him the Prophecy. Three school children versus...how many Death Eaters? Ah, and members of the infamous Inner Circle no less."

"You lie." The reply was almost whispered, a tremble of fear was in her voice. Harry laughed mockingly in answer, letting it ring throughout the Atrium. "You LIE! Accio prophecy, accio prophecy, accio prophecy! Master, please Master, it wasn't my fault. Lucius, it was Lucius' plan! He is at fault, not I."

"Stop begging, Lestrange!' Harry snapped, tired of the woman's insane babbling. "Voldemort isn't foolish enough to come into the Ministry itself after he went through all the trouble of setting up this ambush."

"I like to keep my enemies guessing." The words had cold hissing quality to them that sent shudders running down Harry's spine. Dread filled his heart. He knew whose voice that was. The one man whom Harry had hoped to not see at the Ministry, the one whose very presence meant someone up there hated him. "Are we playing hide and seek again, Harry? Very well, I'll oblige you."

Harry ran as fast as he could away from the fountain, not a second before the fountain exploded into pebbles. He turned and saw the ominous figure of his enemy. Voldemort was clothed in the blackest robe Harry had ever seen with his face hidden in shadows by the deep hood he wore, only the familiar blood red eyes that resembled a snake's were visible within the blackness. Those eyes turned to him and thinned giving the impression of smiling. He could feel his own heart racing as spells of all sorts ran through his mind like reel, showing him what he could use against the inhuman monster before him. His own mortality was thrust into his face, reminding him that everyone including himself could die. He wondered if his own death was in front of him and that thought, more than any other, forced him to realize this was no longer a game that he played for his own amusement.

"Voldemort, I guess you really are foolish enough to show up." Harry goaded, with bravado he didn't feel. Really, he was just trying to keep from panicking. Magic could and would harm him, the man before him was possibly the most powerful wizard in the world. He felt his fear was justified, but there was no way he was going to cower. He bowed to no one. "I took you for a coward. The sort who hides in the shadows, waiting for the right moment because he is too weak to face his opponents openly. I'm surprised you have the guts to face me yourself. My theory was that you'd have Snape poison me. That's the sort of tactic I'd expect from you."

"And yet you are the one trembling, Harry." Voldemort hissed, soft laughter echoed from the hood that carried a sense of sick depravity behind it. A deadly promise. "I must admit, however, that you have chosen a magnificent robe to die in. I think I'll have you buried in it." Long, spidery fingers twirled the yew wand between them. "Is the pre-fight banter finished, yet?"

"Yes." Was all Harry said before rushing at the darkest wizard alive with all of his considerable speed. He drew his arm back and punched at the Dark Lord, only to be thrown back across the Atrium by an invisible force. Voldemort's maniacal laughter echoed again.

"Did you think I wouldn't come prepared? Even you, with your incredible strength, can not harm me if you can't touch me. A simple repelling ward prevents anything above a certain level of kinetic force from entering the ward's range, including you." Voldemort revealed, unable to keep himself gloating just a bit. Harry could almost see the lipless smile.

"That's a new one." Harry coughed out, pulling himself up. He considered his situation. He couldn't hit Voldemort, true, but that was hardly the extent of his powers. Really, he should have expected that the Dark Lord would have learned from his brief beat down in the graveyard. Ripping his red cape from his shoulders, Harry assumed a dueling stance with his left arm raised and his wand arm outstretched. Using superspeed, Harry launched a flurry of stunning spells at Voldemort with around twenty still in the air before he finished. All of them were dissolved by a wave of Voldemort's wand before they even came near him. Harry stared in shock at the sheer speed of his enemy's defenses before he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Now that isn't humanly possible, is it? I guess that you did receive something from that ritual, after all."

"Indeed, I've been meaning to thank you. Thank you for the blood, Harry." Voldemort said, mockingly polite to extent of even giving a brief 'gracious' bow. "It's because of you that I'm stronger than ever before, that there is now no wizard who can match me. Not even Dumbledore. I had assumed I would gain your mother's protection when I used your blood to resurrect myself, instead I've gained the power of a god."

"You aren't a god, Voldemort. You have to be able to rise above human fears and concerns before you can become a god. No, you are just a madman and your ambitions are that of a petty noble whose been given too much power yet thirsts for more." Harry spat out, taking strength from his anger and fury as they wiped away his fear. "Your much vaunted cruelty is nothing except the actions of a bully. But I think the most pathetic emotion you possess is your fear, your very human fear of death. The wizards and witches you have vanquished? Remember them, remember their fearless expressions, remember their defiant gazes, remember how they fought you even knowing they would die because they did something you could not. They didn't fear death any longer. A brave man only dies once, but cowards like you die dozens of times over. You claim to be a god? Please, you are nothing but a cowardly little boy with no friends lashing out against the world because your muggle daddy didn't love you."

Voldemort said nothing in response, merely stood still as a statue for a long moment apparently shocked into silence by Harry's tirade. Suddenly, every window and piece of glass in the Ministry shattered with explosively as the ground began to shake with the force of Voldemort's raging magic. With a short, sharp stabbing motion of his wand Voldemort sent the glass toward Harry. Thousands of pieces of razor sharp glass rushed at Harry who released a powerful burst of heat vision. The walls, ceiling, and remains of the statues were burnt black from the sheer heat. The shards of glass were superheated into harmless sand rushing past Harry's body like so much water. Harry hadn't known if Voldemort had somehow enchanted the glass in his rage, but had decided that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Harry began casting every spell that came into his mind, everything from the Jelly Legs spell and the useless Hair Loss jinx to the Patronus charm and Reducto hex. Anything and everything that could be cast or used to throw Voldemort off was utilized without pausing to think if they would be effective. It was a blitz of many colored lights, some colorless and some so bright it hurt to look at them. He dodged around Voldemort's spells, giving them a wide berth in case they were area effective like the flame spell which had harmed him earlier. Sweat poured down Harry's brow from the exhaustive magical exchange, but he kept casting wildly in the hopes of somehow hitting his enemy whose defenses seemed impenetrable and whose speed rivaled his own. At times, hundreds of spells seemed be hanging in mid-air from the view of the two fighters.

Suddenly, they launched two spells simultaneously that connected in mid-air forming Prior Incantatem once more. Their wands shook from the force of the magical power being channeled through them and heated up threateningly, but somehow the two sticks of wood did not snap in two or burst into flames. Harry glared hatefully at Voldemort who returned it with equal ferocity as beads of sweat rolled down both of their faces. The atrium surrounding them was demolished from the force of the battle, heavily damaged pillars stood only by magic alone and the very ground they stood upon was cracked beneath their feet.

"I noticed that you force your followers to kneel before you in order to assert your dominance over them." Harry manged to say, his voice tight with the strain of keeping the golden bead in the stream of magic from being forced back to his wand. "One day you will kneel before me, Voldemort!"

"Never!" Hissed Voldemort, practically spitting the words as he used his rage to force the bead of golden light toward Harry once more. Harry strained to stop it, putting every ounce of his willpower into forcing it back. The ball hesitated for a moment before slowly pushing itself in Voldemort's direction.

All of a sudden a spell hit Voldemort in the back, flinging the dark wizard across the atrium gracelessly and breaking the connection of Prior Incantatem. Harry turned and saw Dumbledore standing there with his wand out and a cursing Bellatrix bound in rope at his feet. The face he saw wasn't the one he knew. Dumbledore's face was normally cheerful and full of life, his twinkling blue eyes filled with hard earned wisdom and a hint of youthful mischievousness, but the face Harry saw now was like stone with rage etched in every wrinkle and line. The blue eyes were as hard and cold as ice, somehow spitting his fury at all those who dared to make eye contact. Powerful veritably rolled from the old wizard giving him the feel of something straight out of Arthurian legend.

"Dumbledore." Harry breathed out, relief dripping from his tone at the sight of the venerable old wizard. That moment of distraction cost him dearly, however. Voldemort rose up and cast the horribly recognizable green spell of the Killing Curse at Harry. Harry did not even notice due to his back being turned, but an Order member accompanying the Headmaster did.

"Harry, get down!" Sirius cried out, shifting into his faster animagus form as he ran toward Harry and knocked the boy over, covering him protectively even as the Killing Curse connected with his canine body. The dog went limp with sudden certainty. Harry stood and turned Sirius over as the man's body shifted from dog to human. Grey eyes, normally so filled with mischief and affection, gazed upward blankly, a trace of a triumphant grin still tugged on the comer of his dead lips.

"Sirius." Harry whispered, unable to feel anything other than shock as he stared at the dead form of one of the few people with whom he had an emotional connection. Perhaps it was irrational of him to have cared so much for his godfather cine he had rarely met the man, but emotion has always been and will always be irrational. "I thought that...Voldemort was...Dumbledore had...I didn't know..."

As he mumbled nonsensically, the many fireplaces of the Ministry were filed with green flames as Ministry workers, Aurors, and Hit Wizards entered into the atrium. All froze at the sight of the black cloaked figure of the Dark Lord who glared at them with merciless crimson eyes before disapparating away. As Fudge realized he had been terribly wrong and the rest of the Ministry awoke from it's shock, Dumbledore carefully took Harry by the shoulders and led him over to a bit of stone that remained of the statue. With muttered spell, the aged wizard pushed the portkey into the boy's hand and Harry was whisked away to the Headmistress' office where he could mourn his loss with some measure of dignity.

For better or worse, Dar-Zod was forever changed by what had happened that day at the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at yourself. Mercy? Sympathy for the enemy? Weakness." Dar-Zod spat at his reflection, standing inside the Room of Requirement on the last day of school. "You were clumsy. Why did you not pay attention to your surrounding? Sirius died because of your negligence, it's your fault. Why did you hinder yourself by sparing those monsters? They deserved to die, it would be justice that they die, and you spared them. Fool. Compassion is a weakness of the human race, you are

better than that, better than them! You are Dar-Zod, son of Dru-Zod, and you reacted like a foolish human BOY!" Angrily he punched his reflection and shattered the mirror, the term 'boy' acting as a catalyst for his rage bringing years of remembered submission. "Never again, NEVER!"

Dar stormed out of the room with his emerald eyes still brimming with unshed tears, a painful mix shame and loathing. The only thing stronger than his shame was his desire for revenge.

He had gotten so caught in playing the part of a human boy that he had forgotten what and who he truly was.

He had informed Dumbledore of only a few of his powers such as his speed, strength, and heat vision though he had neglected to reveal that he also knew the origins of the abilities. He did not completely trust Dumbledore anymore, not after the Prophecy that had been revealed, not after the man's good intentions had cost Dar his godfather over something so vital and yet so simple. Did Dumbledore think it would just go away, that Voldemort would miraculously forget his initial reasoning for trying to kill him?

Between the therapeutic trips to the Room of Requirement, Dar spent his time in the library absorbing every bit of knowledge that he could. Many of the spells may have been beyond his ability to cast, but their knowledge was still invaluable to him and explained many of Voldemort's spells. He needed to know of his enemy's weapons and become intimately familiar with them. This was no longer a game to him; it was war and thus required a more active role.

How could he, Dar-Zod, have been bested by that mutated primitive? Humiliation burned at him, even as he sped through book after book, absorbing all the knowledge through photographic memory. His father would almost rather him to be dead for the incompetence he had displayed, for such weakness. Dru-Zod would have been tempted to strip his son of his House's name in disappointment and that realization only fed Dar's determination. He had played by these humans' rules long enough, now it was time to force them to play by his. The Death Eaters were only strong because they hid behind masks and gathered in large numbers against the weak, typical cowards. They expected to only fight when dressed up in their little Halloween costumes with like minded friends, making others play on Death Eater terms. He needed to take that away from them, take away their anonymity and prove their mortality.

A plan was forming in his mind as Dar read through a book on warding, a branch of magic that he took a closer look at, remembering how Voldemort had arrogantly informed him of this method of protection and his use of a simple repelling ward. If the Death Eaters were only strong while hiding in the shadows then he would simply have to drag them into the light of day...well at least their bodies. He knew the names of several important Death Eaters. Now, he just had to track them down. If they were wise then they would tell him what they knew, if they were foolish...well, the end result would remain the same in either case. It would just be slower.

Mercy was no longer an option; the battle at the Ministry had taught him that. The Death Eaters survive on the mercy the Ministry and while the Order is happy in handing the murderers into Ministry hands, foolishly believing the Ministry would judge them justly. They are much like insects; refuse to squash one and they multiply by the hundreds. The only way to get rid of them was to eradicate them completely, to turn the terror they used back upon them. Let them be the ones dreading to come home, fearing they would find a sign burned into their front door knowing the dead bodies of their companions in arms lay inside.

Dar placed the book on warding back into an open slot before turning and striding from the library, having read his fill for time being. He hadn't yet finished the entire library, in fact he had only read around an eighth of it, but the rest could wait...should he return to school that is. There were many things he needed to do. His own powers in magic and Kryptonian abilities did not seem to be enough. If he was to achieve his ambition then he needed to harness the full potential of his race. He required something as alien to the Wizarding World as he himself was: technology, Kryptonian technology.

He hadn't thought that he would need it so soon, as at first glance it would seem like Kryptonian technology being used against Voldemort would be like using an Atom Bomb against one man. It would be overkill in one view but effective in another. Voldemort was not an enemy to take lightly. To limit himself would only cause more deaths in the end. There was a part of him that wanted to see the primitive deal with the might of Kryptonian knowledge and watch how the dark wizard would react with fear and confusion.

He would require funding to recreate the technology he desired. Fortunately, he had already converted his gold into dollars and transferred his fortune to the Smallville town bank in America. It was definitely the last place anyone would think to look. Perhaps it was time to take a leaf out of the Weasley Twins' book and go corporate. Dar could conceivably reverse engineer/recreate some ancient technology used on Krypton to make his fortune, but it would have to be very, very old tech. As far as he knew, the use and storing of solar energy was an untapped market full of potential on Earth. If there was one thing the people of Krypton had been efficient at then it was harnessing the power of Rao to fuel their needs, but he still had no idea if he could recreate Kryptonian technology into a primitive enough form to match current Earth tech. The main problem was that it has been tens of thousands of years since his people used anything remotely resembling Earth current tech.

"Hey, Potter!" A voice called out, causing Harry to pause and turn to face the speaker. It was Draco Malfoy with a sneer on his face and, as per usual, he was flanked by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. To Dar's amusement, the spoiled little brat had his wand out as if to attack the Kryptonian. "My father can't speak right because of you. All he can do is mumble until they can fix his jaw. I'm going to take that cost out of your skin."

"Draco Malfoy." Dar-Zod stated indifferently, gazing down at Draco like an adult who just heard a child say something very stupid. "You should be grateful that a broken jaw keeps your father from being forced to kiss the hem of his master's robes. Really though, defending a cowardly murder that has to hide behind a mask? Now you worship your father who in turn worships my enemy. That makes us enemies, doesn't it?"

"How could you mistake us for anything but enemies, did the Killing Curse scramble your brain, Scarhead." Malfoy smirked at his own joke, as he slowly moved forward in a manner that could have been threatening if the boy was not such a coward. His two thugs had eager looks in their dull, beady eyes.

"Really now? Hm, I've always considered you to be more of a childhood pest." Dar drawled boredly, walking towards Malfoy with his hands resting at ease by his sides. The three were not a threat to him but he had recently learned a hard lesson: any mercy or hesitance led to weakness. He could not afford to be weak if he was to rule. Crabbe and Goyle moved past Malfoy to intercept Dar which earned them each a backhand to the face that sent them slamming into opposite sides of the hallway. Malfoy's grey eyes took on a slight dawning of fear as he leveled his wand with his hands shaking nervously.

Malfoy's spell was on the tip of his tongue when Dar grabbed the boy's hand to force it out to the side as he slowly squeezed it, the inbred pureblood was brought to his knees. Dar looked at Malfy's pained face with a slight smirk. He observed his would be rival coldly, "I see that you've finally learned to kneel before your betters, Malfoy. Good."

Dar grabbed Malfoy's hair to bring the fool in closer as he squeezed the wand hand tighter, listening with great pleasure to the sudden series of snaps and cracks of the bones that shattered. High pitched screaming echoed from Draco as tears of pain began to fall down his pointed, pale face. Dar hissed in a low voice, "After all the insults to me, my friends, and my family...you have the nerve to support my enemy in front of me! Did you really think there wouldn't be consequences for your choices? The pain you feel is just a taste of what I will bring to your family, friends, and your Master's lapdogs. You tell them that."

"Potter, unhand Mr. Malfoy this instant!" Severus Snape roared as he stormed down the steps, his black eyes glinting with rage. Dar calmly looked up from Draco to meet Snape's gaze before releasing the boy's hand causing him to collapse into a heap. He remained looking at Snape impassively as the man walked toward him swiftly, black robes billowing behind him. For a moment it seemed as if Snape was going to strike him, but then the man moved over to Malfoy and began casting status charms. After a moment, the Potions Master turned to glare murderously at Dar and when he spoke next his voice was a deadly whisper. "Go to the Headmistress' office immediately. We will settle this once I have taken Messers Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the Hospital Wing."

Harry shrugged uncaringly before walking off to towards McGongall's office, taking his time since he was hardly going to rush for Snape. He said the password to the gargoyle who leaped aside before he took the rotating staircase up. He knocked on the door and waited until he was given permission to enter before doing so. Dar sat himself down in one of the cushy chairs and waited for the former Transfiguration Professor to look up from her paperwork.

"Mr. Potter, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Minerva sighed, taking her reading glasses off to rub the bridge of her nose. She looked at him irritably, the stress she was under obvious to all but the densest of minds. "Well, what is it this time?"

"Perhaps we should wait for Professor Snape's arrival." Dar-Zod stated, giving a polite smile to the stern but still respectable woman to him. She was one of the few who stood up to Umbridge without hesitation or fear of the toad. McGonagoll spoke her mind and you knew where she stood on matters, for good or ill.

"I can already see a headache brewing over this matter Mr. Potter." McGonagall responded with a stern glare before putting her spectacles back on her nose and continuing her paperwork. There silence in the office, only the scratching of quill on parchment was audible and the occasional snort from one of the sleeping paintings of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses.

It wasn't long before a fierce knocking came from the heavy English Oak door and McGonagall waved her wand a bit irritably at it causing the door to open smoothly. Snape stood in the doorway, ominously still not unlike the quiet before the storm. His thick eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl more intimidating than the one he usually wore and his thin mouth was drawn into a dour frown. The black eyes glared at Harry, glittering dangerously as the Potions Master swooped inside the office with his black robes flowing about him in the typical bat-like manner Dar had come to expect from him. If it weren't for the man's attitude he could almost admire how Snape could dramatically manipulate his robes. No matter how he detested Severus Snape, he had to admit the man knew how capture and hold an audience's attention.

"Headmistress McGonagall." Snape greeted deferentially with short bow of his head, his voice silky as he folded his hands together. "Not ten minutes ago I came across a very alarming and, indeed, violent scene. Mr. Potter here was attacking young Malfoy in a vicious and cruel manner. Misters Crabbe and Goyle were unconscious on the floor also in need of medical attention, I assume that was Mr. Potter's doing as well. Potter slowly crushed an unarmed students hand, shattered the bones in a barbarous manner and he pointedly ignored the begging and screaming coming from Mr. Malfoy. He even had the nerve to mock Mr. Malfoy as he was...torturing him. I request his immediate expulsion from Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...for the safety of the students. Potter's actions were nothing short of outright sadism."

"Those are heavy accusations to make against any student, Severus. To say nothing of Mr. Potter who has served the school loyally since his arrival, risking his life time and again for the safety of it's students." The Headmistress stated, her voice hinting at the sudden rise in Harry's popularity and political power since Voldemort was revealed. It was a silent warning for the Potions Master. "I should hope your reasons for these accusations are noble, Professor Snape. Mr. Potter, do you deny this?"

"I do not, Headmistress, but I do ask for a chance to explain myself." Harry requested, bowing his head in apparent shame though there was no regret in his voice. McGonagoll nodded in acquiesce and he stood up from his chair to better speak. "I do not need to explain my relationship with Draco Malfoy since our distaste for one another is well known. To say it is antagonistic is a gross understatement. I likewise do not have to state Draco's political ideals or their similarity to the man who murdered my parents and many others in cold blood. I probably do not have to mention how many times he has spoken up in defense of Lord Voldemort and proclaimed his loyalty to the man's ideals and his support of the Death Eaters' methods. I will say that since his arrival, Draco Malfoy has consistently displayed psychopathic behavior and cheered whenever a muggleborn student was in danger, often calling for their deaths."

"Professor, I must protest." Snape interjected smoothly, his sour face impassive. "Mr. Malfoy's behavior is not relevant in this case. No student, no matter how...deplorable their behavior may be, deserves to be tortured or physically attacked in the manner which Potter did. Political ideals are not reason enough to warrant a violent attack, no matter how extreme they may be."

"Your point is made, Professor Snape." McGonagoll replied sharply, her mouth thinning until her lips almost disappeared at the interruption. "Continue, Mr. Potter."

"Despite his gross misconduct in the history of his time here, Malfoy was never anything more than an irritant. An annoyance to be sure, but hardly a dangerous one. His extremist ideals could do no damage and posed no threat during peace time." Harry continued his voice reasonable and calm not unlike when he had been snapping the bones in Malfoy's hands. "However, we are now at war and his ideals jeopardize the safety of this school and it's students. How long before he writes a list consisting of the names of muggleborn students and gives them to his father? Or his uncle Rodolphus Lestrange? A once annoyance has become a deadly liability. When he found me, he voiced his desire for vengeance against me for his own father's actions and displayed intent to harm my person along with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"He knew of my godfather's death and insulted his memory." Harry lied, knowing no one would believe Draco if he argued that point since it would be believable for the pureblood to do that. "He declared his support of Voldemort. After the highly stressful year, the battle at the Ministry, and the loss of my dearest godfather I lost my temper. I freely admit that. I was caught in a moment of weakness and he capitalized on that. Maybe that was what he was going for, Headmistress. It is very possible, if not plausible, that he would try to have me expelled knowing that his master wants me away from the protection of Hogwarts."

"Headmistress, Draco may be petty on occasion but a mastermind he is not." Snape disagreed, defending his own godson. "He is too ruled by emotion and pride to think up a plan such as the one Potter has laid out. While he is an intelligent boy, he is not overly so. Let us review the facts, shall we? Mr. Potter attacked three members of my house, though he may have been provoked it does not give him the right to attack a fellow student however understandable the circumstances may be. Madame Promphry informed me that every bone in Draco's hand has not only been shattered, but crushed into powder while Mr. Crabbe suffers from brain damage and Mr. Goyle's skull has been severely fractured. There is no excuse for that level of damage. We are not talking about a hallway duel or schoolyard pranks, but about a vicious attack with intent to maim if not kill."

His voice turned snide as he delivered the insult he had restraining himself from making. "Too much time spent with his dogfather, I suspect. I'm sure you remember a similar case concerning a murderous attack some twenty years ago..."

"Professor Snape, you are out of line!" McGonagoll barked angrily, she stood up swiftly and her back was straight as an arrow. Sure indications of her Scottish temper flaring. "You may have enjoyed a certain amount of lenience during Albus' reign at this school, but I will not tolerate you insulting a boy's recently lost loved one to his face! Another comment like that and I will have you removed as Head of Slytherin House and as Potions Master of this school. It is apparent to me that Albus allowed you to go too far in your bias and favoritism. Consider yourself on probation for the coming school year. Every point you remove and every detention you assign will require a detailed explanation. Should I discover you have mistreated any student, you will be removed from this school. Forcibly if necessary. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Snape managed to say through his gritted teeth, his pasty face splotchy and red with rage as well as humiliation. "However the case of Mr. Potter has not yet been resolved. As it is the end of the school year, no points can be deducted nor can any detentions be served which leaves only one fitting punishment left for his horrific attack on Mr. Malfoy: expulsion." A victorious smirk crossed Snape's mouth. "The school charter is quite clear on this matter."

Minerva McGonagoll's nostrils flared angrily, but her mouth remained tight and nearly nonexistent. Her eyes flickered back and forth, clearly thinking. It was obvious to Harry that she was trying and failing to find a way to prevent his own expulsion. His heart hurt at the thought of being expelled from Hogwarts. It was his home, the only one he had ever known and the thought of leaving it forever, especially in disgrace, caused a sensation in his chest very near to physical pain. It was like a knife being stabbed up through his guts into his chest then twisted. He hated how his own voice shook as he said, "L-leave Hogwarts? Professor, please, this is my home. Surely there's something you can do? Can't I take my case before the Board of Govenors?"

"I wish there was a way, Mr. Potter, but if there is one then I can not see it." She sighed, her voice compassionate yet helpless. The formidable woman turned to the portraits that were no longer pretending to sleep. Headmaster Black was especially attentive. "Do any of you know of a way around this? An alternate form of punishment, perhaps?"

"I'll even take corporate punishment over expulsion, honorable Headmasters and Headmistresses." Dar asked them, a note of pleading in his voice. He felt like he couldn't breathe, almost as if a large boa constrictor was slowly squeezing the life out of him. The portraits averted their eyes from his desperate face, looking anywhere but at him. "...Please?"

"I'm afraid not, Potter." Phineas Black said, shaking his head. His painted hands were clenching the arms of his chair tightly. "I created that rule and wrote it in the Charter myself. I never anticipated it would be used in this way. Well, I had, but I thought it would be me performing the expulsion on Magnus Potter. I designed it to be absolute and without loopholes." He sighed, body sagging. "Now you know one of the reasons why I wasn't very popular in my day."

"Accio wand." Snape incantated, a smug smirk on his face as he summoned Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand to his hand. The Potions Master slowly held up the wand before snapping it in two with a satisfied smile. Harry glared at Snape with raw hatred before moving toward him angrily, but he was stopped by Snape pointing his own wand directly at Harry's face. "Careful, Potter. Remember, you aren't a student now. Attack me and I will press charges. I'm sure you would get off with a slap on the wrist, only say...two, three months in Azkaban Prison for aggravated assault and we all know much the Dementors love you."

"This isn't over, Snape." Dar-Zod promised, still glaring impotently at the Head of Slytherin House. His hands clenched repeatedly as if imagining Snape's throat was in them. "You won't be able to hide in Hogwarts forever."

"Believe me, Potter, it is over. I win." Severus Snape gloated maliciously, his black eyes showing that he knew just how much he had hurt Harry. The crooked grin on Snape's face displayed his yellowed teeth. "Tomorrow, you will stand in the Great Hall in front of all the students and they will be informed of your expulsion as well as the reason, then you will walk out of Hogwarts forever."

**The Next Day**

Harry stood before the Head Table, listening the whispers of his once fellow students made in the aftermath of the announcement. Disbelief seemed to be the most common reaction, followed by outrage from the DA and celebration from most of Slytherin House. He could see Draco Malfoy smirking at him smugly and the rage rose inside of him again. It wasn't fair. He should be given a medal for showing the pompous blond his place, but instead he received expulsion thanks to Snape's machinations. He may have lost this battle, but he would be damned before he showed any shame at all.

Dar-Zod turned around and faced the massive doors of the Entrance Hall with his head held high, shoulders back, and his spine straight with pride. Slowly, he began his walk of what should be shame with all the dignity he could muster. He would never let them see how much it hurt, how painful it was for him to leave his home and friends. Every happy memory in his possession had taken place in Hogwarts. It had been the light in his life, the last bit of innocence he possessed and Snape had taken that away from him. Snape and Malfoy, they were two of a kind. A shuffling noise caught his attention and he turned his head toward Gryffindor table to see Neville standing up. The plump boy was soon followed by Hermione, and then Luna stood at the Ravenclaw table. Slowly, every member of the DA stood up from their tables.

The Kryptonian stopped walking in surprise. Neville walked around the tables and made his way to the front of Harry, followed by the DA who congregated behind the Longbottom scion. The entire school watched the scene with confusion and baited breath, all were quiet as they waited to see what would happen next. Slowly, Neville knelt down before Dar-Zod with his right forearm crossed in front of him and his left fist clenched behind his back. It was the Kandorian military salute Dar had taught the DA. Every member of the DA soon knelt before Dar in the salute, respect in their faces and eyes. He felt touched by the show of loyalty, even overwhelmed by it, but he did not let it show on his face.

Dar stepped forward and touched Neville's shoulder causing the boy to look up. He gave a small smile of thanks to his friend and said, "Out of everyone that I taught, none made as much progress or showed as much determination as you did. You are in charge of the DA now, Neville. Hermione can research the spells for you and Luna can advise you. She may seem a bit off, but I doubt there is a wiser person in this school. Neville, you will be the courage. Hermione, you'll be the knowledge. Luna, will be the wisdom to show you guys how to use both effectively. Stick together. I'll meet up with you all this summer."

Dar then walked through the gathered ranks as the DA stepped to the side to allow him passage, but as he neared the doors he stopped. Glaring at it, his green eyes became an orangish red as he activated his Heat Vision and burned the sign of Zod into the doors much to the gasps and whispers of the students in the hall. He turned back around after he was finished and smirked at Snape before using superspeed to move faster than the eye can see, seemingly disappearing from Hogwarts as he left the grounds leaving only the decorative black 'Z' smoking ominously in his wake.

For some reason unknown to even her, Professor McGonagoll couldn't help but remember the story of the dark wizard Grindelwald's expulsion from Durmstrang and how he had also left a mark on his school that could never be removed. An unexplainable chill suddenly ran up her spine.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Dar-Zod stormed into the Kawatche Caves, moving with purpose toward the cave wall with the black crystal clutched tightly in his hand. A mental command caused the 'Z' on the wall to glow red as the rock began shift and twist until there was a doorway where stone once was. He marched into it until he reached the stone alter carved with the runes of his people. He stared at the hole in the center for a long moment before stabbing the black crystal into its center. White light exploded from the alter, almost blinding in it's intensity as the black crystal shifted to blood red and began to glow. His hand shot out and grasped the now red crystal of its own accord as the white light grew in intensity until he could see nothing but white.

Just as suddenly as it began, the glow faded and Dar could see once more. All around him was white, reaching as far as the eye can see. A quick look up at the night sky confirmed that he was no longer in America as the constellations were placed differently. Judging by their positions he was in Antarctica, not far from the South Pole. An odd feeling came over him. It felt welcoming, like he had come home yet there was another feeling that curiously felt like home sickness. He gazed around unable to keep a smile off his face at the devastating beauty, the raw untouched purity of the continent surrounding him.

The red crystal glowed intensely in his hand and suddenly Dar-Zod knew what he had to do. Pulling his arm back, he threw the red crystal into the distance. He watched as it twisted and turned for miles until finally landing in the icy snow. Somehow, he could clearly see it land despite it being more than twenty miles away. It sat on the snow before the snow beneath it melted, causing the red crystal to go into the ice. For what seemed like an eternity but what was only a few seconds there was nothing but silence then the ground began to shake. Massive black crystal spires shot out of the ice to pierce the air with more and more following. Dar watched with a slack jawed expression and amazed green eyes as a massive fortress made entirely out of black crystal formed in the distance standing as defiantly as the Collosus of Rhodes.

He quickly flew up to the fortress and slowly entered it, more levitating than flying as he gazed at the archetecture of the fortress with absolute delight and an impressed look on his normally haughty face. There was nothing else like it that he had ever seen. The very structure of it defied explanation or logic, or perhaps it was very logical and mankind had not yet reached the same level of reason that Krypton had. One thing that he was sure of and that was that there was nothing else like it in the world. No man made structure could possibly compare to the imposing fortress, it's alien elegance and the sheer unmatched grace of every black spire far outstripped even the pyramids of Egypt. As he reached the inside proper, he noticed a control consol made of white crystals awaiting him.

Drawn by something he did not understand, Dar stepped up to the consol and inspected it. One crystal drew his eyes to it, though there was no difference between it and the hundreds of other similar crystals. He grabbed it and lifted it up with reverence, inspecting it closely. It looked like any other crystal that could be found on Earth, only larger and more clearly cut. The hand holding the crystal moved of its own accord and sheathed itself into another crystal that appeared be designed to accept others. A low humming filled the fortress causing Dar to step back somewhat nervously since he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the defenses of the fortress would more than enough to kill even him.

Slowly the image of an aristocratic man with a neatly trimmed beard and slicked back black hair appeared before him. He recognized the man immediately, having met him once before when he was educated in the basics of Kryptonian society and military tactics. It was General Zod, his father and teacher. He knew the face well, having seen one similar to it every day in the mirror. They looked very much alike with a few exceptions such as Dar's jaw being stronger and his lips a little more well formed but they shared the same aristocratic nose, the same thoughtful brow, and the same lean face.

"My son. If I have not come for you by now, then my worst fears have been realized and our great planet has been destroyed. My arguments and pleadings to the Ruling Council will have failed and my attempt to overthrow them in order to save our home will have been met with defeat. I am sorry you will never be able to see it's splendor or know your mother Mara Non-Zod." The image of General Zod bowed his head in regret, though his face remained cold and impassive. "Your mother died many years ago during the fall of Kandor, but I'm certain that she would have been very proud of you. I have managed to preserve the last bit of our great people in the crystals before you, all of our history, our way of life, and all of our military power is embedded in the crystals you see. Sadly, I was not able complete an AI of myself to guide you on your way to greatness, but I did have the Brain Interactive Construct or BRAINIAC design a program to aide you. This will be the last you will see of me, so listen to me carefully, my son: always remember that in you is the greatness of our people. Be strong and rule the humans well."

"Father.." Dar whispered, a deep sense of loss coming over him. He had suspected that something bad had happened, but to learn his entire race was essentially destroyed was mind numbing. It was sensation of building desperation, as if he was lost out to sea without a boat in sight. There was nothing left, except for him. No hope of further generations, no chance to repopulate the Kryptonians or rebuild Kandor, just him and a world filled with a people so primitive they would rather fight among themselves than rise up and become great, build great societies, do unbelievable wonders, heal the sick. They had the potential, the same potential his race had once possessed hundreds of thousands of years ago, before they unlocked it and harnessed the powers of science, but they squandered it, these humans. Like his father had said, they required a firm hand to guide them into a shining new future. Through him mankind would know happiness and peace unimaginable, by his hand they would one day unlock the power of the stars themselves...if only they would submit to him.

"Hello, Dar-Zod. I'm the Brain Interactive Contruct, Temporary Aide Program or just Brainiac if you would be so kind." The figure of a man appeared, average in height and thin in build. He looked to be in his early thirties with sharp cheekbones and had an air of arrogance to him, possessing curly brown hair that was combed backward. Brainiac looked around at the fortress in bemusement though with a hint of approval in his blue eyes at the lethal looking crystal spires. "Not quite the real deal, but I'll do well enough for now. My job is to teach you how to fight a war, secure your territory, and, of course, my personal favorite Science and it's applications to this mudball. Also, I'll be able to run this Impenetrable Fortress you have here, including the automated defenses and communications systems."

"Where do we start?" Dar asked eagerly, ready to begin his training immediately. The knowledge was not only wanted, but necessary to defeat Voldemort in his opinion. The prophecy mentioned power the Dark Lord knew not, well nobody knew the sort of power his people wielded. Power enough to explore the twenty eight known galaxies and catalogue their life forms.

"An attentive student? Maybe this won't be so bad, after all." Brainiac commented in a surprised, but pleased tone. "Well, the beginning is always prudent. You possess powers under the light of a yellow sun. You know them and undoubtedly have some grasp of them, but no real training in their multitude of uses. You can fly; I'll show you how to fly well and with grace. You know how to brawl, I'll teach you to truly battle with expertise. You know how to unleash a beam of heat so intense it evaporates water and pierces the Earth, I'll instruct you how to control it so precisely you'll be able to cook an egg in seconds. First, however, is the development of abilities you have yet to discover such as your hearing. For the next week, you will wear a blind fold to simulate blindness causing your other senses to improve.

During this time, I will test your adaptive abilities as well as expand your instruction in tactics beyond your previous tutoring. I shall explain to you a battle situation during this time and grade you depending on competent response, the speed of your response, and the effectiveness of your strategy as well as the quality of cunning used. In the beginning of our simulated battles, you will be expected to consider yourself powerless for the duration of the battle. This is to prevent you from becoming too reliant upon your powers. If there is one thing I desire to teach you, it is this: no matter how great your abilities or how strong you are, your mind should always be your greatest weapon."

"What about magic?" Dar questioned, feeling a need to bring it up. There was no doubt in his mind that the issue of magic and his vulnerability to it was a problem needing solving. "How does it fit in with your strategies?"

"Magic. An unexplainable phenomenon of quantum energy or technolgy far superior and beyond the grasp of primitive civilizations." Brainiac recited the Kryptonian definition, puzzlement in his voice. "I require further explanation and elaboration. Magic covers quite a bit of ground."

"It's some sort of energy that manipulates, changes, and reconfigures mass. No technology, not even my shield amulet works when around it." Harry tried to explain, but found his own explanation lacking. "I can use it because my human incubator could. She passed that trait on to me so perhaps it's genetic. Either way, I'm vulnerable to it. As vulnerable as a human would be."

"Puzzling." Brainiac frowned, troubled by the information. "And you can use this energy? I will require further research before any conclusions can be drawn. Can you perform some of this ...magic for me so that I can begin my analysis?"

"Uh, no. Not at this moment. Most require a focus of some sort to perform magic, an amplifier such as a wand, stone, or staff made of magical materials. My focus was destroyed." Dar informed him, shaking his head in the negative. "After my training here, I intend to procure another focus then we can run tests."

"Until I have more information, I can not predict any magical form of combat or calculate the variables enough to run a simulation." Brainic stated, looking a bit disappointed himself. "My archives are far from complete. More like a personal library than a proper one. I'm simply a substitute for the Brain Interactive Construct. I don't possess his raw processing power or the massive databanks that he has."

"Where is the real Brainiac?" Dar questioned, wanting the real thing since it seemed so much more powerful than the holographic program before him.

"Unknown. If Brainiac survived then he should have arrived on Earth already, but due to his absence he was either destroyed on Krypton or is currently en route, possibly having been delayed by unforeseeable circumstances." It answered, shrugging in an oddly human gesture. "Plainly spoken, I have no idea."

"If Brainiac does arrive, alert me the moment he does so." Dar ordered, before he was surrounded by the geometrical glyphs of his people as his training in Brainiac's simulations began.

**Three Weeks Later**

Harry cautiously made his way down Kncokturn Alley, dressed in a dirty threadbare grey cloak he had picked up in a second hand store. He was lucky that he had left a thousand galleons in his Gringotts vault, instead of simply converting all of his fortune to muggle currency like he had originally planned. That bit of foresight was due to Dumbledore's advice and would serve Harry well in acquiring what he needed. When he was expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was broken in two so he required a replacement wand if his plans were to progress. Ollivander's shop was out of the question, it was illegal for him to provide a wand to an expelled wizard or witch. To go there and ask him would only draw attention Dar didn't need or want from the Ministry.

So Knockturn Alley was the best place to start looking for a wand, a place that didn't ask too many questions and where one could get anything provided they had the contacts and the gold to pay for it. It was not without its risks, however. Should he give any sign that he didn't belong among them word would spread among the inhabitants like fire with it eventually getting back to the Ministry or Dumbledore's group, neither of which were desirable. It would be ridiculously easy to track it back to a newcomer and such a person would likely be a recently expelled student, in other words: him.

Such reasons had led to Dar having Fred (or George) glamour his hands to appear calloused with thick yellowed nails that seemed diseased and that curved slightly. They appeared quite dirty, so much so that he was constantly fighting off the urge to wash or rub the filth from them. The game was up if anyone actually felt of his hands, so he would need to avoid skin contact. Not very difficult with hands like the ones he had chosen. His lower face was covered by a simple faded red scarf and wasn't very visible with the hood up, so his eyes were nearly invisible. Most people who searched for glamour looked to the face immediately, so he had avoided using any illusions on it. Hopefully, the mix of illusions and old robes would work long enough to buy a wand.

As he pointedly skulked down the alley in a hunched manner, sticking to the walls he observed the people surrounding him. He was keeping an eye out for a familiar face or a flash of the Dark Mark, but everyone in the alley were covered up in rags, old cloaks, hooded capes, and the ones who showed their faces were both unfamiliar and unfriendly looking. Some were deformed in odd ways, no doubt due to being mixed breeds and the purebloods he could see appeared far more inbred than even the Malfoys. Inbred to the point of deformity. He felt a vague sadness for those poor souls, beginning life with the chips stacked against you. Not even a chance to enjoy the good health most humans took for granted. However sad he felt for them, he knew better than to pity them or show them weakness. Even a deformed animal would attack a kind person if it meant food for them.

The evil he saw here wasn't the prejudiced and sadistic evil of the pureblood aristocrats, but evil out of desperation, a much more difficult thing to combat and understand. If he hadn't suffered similar hungry desperation at the Dursleys, then he wouldn't have understood at all. As it was, he only understood the barest bit of their world. Humans were a people in need that much was clearer to him in the alley than at any other time in his life. Without guidance or strong leadership, this sort of evil would only breed and grow more plentiful eventually culminating in a society of degenerates. The people he saw, the young werewolf girl whoring herself out for a few sickles, the starving hag selling her own fingers, the deformed girl trying to sell what few trinketts her family left her for a cold meal of gruel, these were the ones who needed him most and the sight of them only inspired his determination to become their leader and help them.

It wasn't long before he saw the faded sign for Borgin and Burkes' shop at number 13-B and he slipped inside the door, the door bell tinkling as he entered the place. As it had been the last time he had seen it, the shop was covered in dust and grime, littered with macabre treasures that promised knowledge, power, and death, though not necessarily in that order. The only signs that told the truth were the ones that informed the customer an item was cursed and deadly. He stood in the doorway, watching the slimy owner Borgin watch him. Dar ran his yellowed claw-like nails over the wooden shelves almost longingly as he approached, unnerving Borgin who watched with hidden attention.

"Mr. Borgin." Dar greeted, keeping his voice low and gritty. Thanks to the precise muscle control exercises in the Impenetrable Fortress his voice sounded nothing like his usual tone. It sounded growlier, more primal like he imagined a rogue werewolf's would. Werewolves rarely completed their education if they even got one at all making them a perfect disguise for him. He lightly scratched the wooden countertop with his nails causing a slight sound that caused a muscle to leap in Borgin's jaw. "I'm interested in a particular item that I know you have in your possession. Something rather wooden and common. I dare say it even has a bit magic running down it's core.."

"I may have something of that sort." Borgin said hesitantly, eying the hooded cloak with distaste and wariness. Dar could easily see the greed in the old man's eyes, but also the paranoia in those faded grey orbs that had kept the man alive in such a business for so long. "Assuming that you can pay for it, of course."

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have enough." Harry snapped impatiently, injecting a bit of annoyance in the gritty voice. The claws began to scratch idly. "Just get on with it, Mr. Borgin. I have things to do."

"Of course, my good, uh, sir." Borgin managed a slimy smile, despite the distaste in his eyes at sight of the yellowed nails. He reached under the counter and Dar flexed his hands irritably, silently encouraging Borgin to move quicker. Harry had no idea if this was how business was performed, but he knew enough to know the faster any illegal deal was done, the better. Borgin brought out several thin, oily boxes along with a wet stone with runes carved upon it crudely. He knew at once that the stone, whatever it's reason, was useless from the contradicting runes used on the surface as they cancelled one another out. He mentally thanked Hermione for forcing him to help with her Runes essays. "Now, I can provide you with several objects of excellent quality, but this stone here it will nullify the signature of any magic done. You can.."

"Don't try to cheat me, old man!" Dar growled out, grabbing Borgin by his shirt and yanking him halfway over the counter. "And don't lie..to..me! I know my trade, Borgin, and I know damned well that rock isn't worth a Knut." He shoved the man back forcefully. "Now, are we going to do business or do I have to pay you another visit closer to the full moon?"

"No, no, we can do business. Forgive my deceptions, but it's very rare for someone of your..., ah, gift to be so educated in such things." Borgin apologized quickly while sneakily leading the conversation toward Harry's education. He opened the three boxes, showing off three grimy and well used wands perhaps a few generatins old. The fact that there was a finger bone on the side of one of the boxes was something he tried to ignore. The wands had likely been buried with their original owners, a common practice in the wizarding world. "These are all fine wands, tried and true. No better ones to be found around here that much I can tell you!"

"Quiet." Harry demanded coldly, runnnng his fingers over the wands lightly. One seemed to move away from his touch, another simply felt wrong, but the last one felt normal. It was a black wand, short and sturdy, likely made out of ebony. There was the slightest bit of silvery uniorn hair sticking out of the tip and light cracks at the base. It wasn't very responsive and as he lifted it out of the box he got the sense of struggle, but it was the best of the wands for him and beggers couldn't be choosers. If he tried for a better wand, even if Borgin had them it would make him quite unusual and more likely to be discussed. Desperation, however, was an everyday thing in Knockturn Alley. "I'll take this one."

"A grand wand, that one! It's said to come from a very old, noble wizard who was a master dueler. That will be eleven galleons." Borgin announced smarmily, only to pale when he recieved an angry glare in return for his price. "Um, I meant s-even galleons for you, kind sir."

Harry said nothing, just grunted and reluctantly tossed the required amount on the counter before leaving quickly. Once outside he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He had hoped his rogue werewolf impression would be able to pass as acceptable and it appeared he was correct. It had been remarkably difficult to remain in character consistently, but all in all it wasn't bad for his first bit of acting. He managed to remember to remain hunched as he left the alley, but didn't hug the walls as he did before and due to this he bumped into another wizard walking with his friend. Unlike most, this wizard's clothing was decent and that alone made him suspicious.

"Watch where you're walking, filth!" The wizard spat hatefully, shoving Dar down into the gutter. The Kryptonian boy had barely remembered to react as he was meant to, instead of staying in his place. However, his green eyes noticed the wizard's sleeve had been bunched up by the shove and spotted a few inches of a very familiar tattoo. The Dark Mark, Harry would recognize even a bit of it anywhere. He kept his head bowed as the wizard walked off, laughing with his two friends as he did so.

As much as Harry wanted to just get out of the alley, take a nice bath, and slip into some decent clothes the opportunity was simply too great to pass up. He began following the wizard with ash blond hair and his friends from a distance, using his eyesight to follow at distances that normal humans could not. They entered a tavern called the Hanged Witch and Harry waited outside of it for twenty minutes before entering. It was dimly lit, filled with the usual sort one could expect to find in Knockturn Alley, and roughly carved furniture was everywhere. He walked up to the bar, ordering firewhiskey before finding a nice, shadowy corner to search for the Death Eater. It wasn't hard to see him, the man was loud and drinking heavily with his friends. Harry got comfortable and waited patiently for his chance.

Three mind numbingly boring hours later, Harry heard his mark saying his goodbyes sloppily as he staggered out of the Hanged Witch and quickly followed. He followed him for a few minutes until he was certain that no one was looking and used his superspeed to run up to the man, knock him out, and run out of Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley where he cut through Tom's place to the muggle world. Once there, he found an isolated alley and began flying to the Fortress with his unconscious quarry under his arm. As he flew, Harry considered the Death Eater. The blond wizard was too young to be a veteran, so he was new recruit and not likely to be trusted with any important information, at least no information that Voldemort was consider important.

Harry had never interrogated someone before, though he had a rough idea as to how: cause them pain until they finally confessed everything. Still, he was a newcomer to torture and it wasn't a specialty of his nor was it something he was eager to try. However; Brainiac could scan the Death Eater's entire mind in a matter of days though it would take away precious processing power from the program and extend the amount of time other projects would take to complete. There was no real choice. He needed information on Death Eaters, their identities, their whereabouts, and their safe houses if he was to take the war to their doorstep. One had to start somewhere.

Within a few minutes, he spotted the massive black crystal fortress and descended amongst the jagged spires. The usual feeling of being home met him upon his arrival and he gave small smile of contentment as he tossed the unconscious Death Eater to the ground. Swiftly, he walked up to the command consol and picked up a long, thin clear crystal and inserted it into a crystal tube on his far left. Turning he saw a clear crystal spire rise up out of the ground, stopping when it was ten feet in height. He lifted up the Death Eater and pushed him into the crystal which rippled like water and was as easy to penetrate. Once his new source of information was stored properly, the crystal hardened itself beyond any metal found on Earth. Not even goblin forged weapons were as strong as Kryptonian crystals.

"Unknown energy field detected. Chrysalis stasis activated." Brainiac stated as he came online, his holographic projection appearing before the consol. Once Brainiac saw him, he smiled in greeting. "Dar-Zod, I see you have captured your first prisoner. You will be requiring my scanning capabilities, then?"

"Correct. If you can spare the power to scan his mind then it would appreciated." Dar nodded, studying the consol idly. He hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of all the knowledge in the fortress, despite weeks of training. It would likely be months before he learned it all, maybe even years if his training kept getting interrupted and put on hold due to other duties. "There is more to this prisoner than his knowledge. He is a wizard and likely the source of the energy field on your screen. I suspect that energy field is magic and I know how much you wanted to study a magical specimen, so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"A magical specimen? Now this is getting exciting." Brainiac grinned eagerly before a thoughtful frown replaced the expression. "You do realize that will make the scanning process take much, much longer? One human week for the energy scan, a few more days for the memory scan. Many of my projects will have to be put on hold."

"Do whatever you need to do, but I want that information." Harry ordered, turning away from Brainiac. "I'll return in two weeks, until then I leave the prisoner in your more than capable hands metaphorically speaking."

He gathered energy around him and flew up out of the Impenetrable Fortress in a burst of power and speed. Dar headed for London, needing to stop at Grimmauld Place for a bath, change of clothing, and to update himself with any relevant information the Order may have. After that he would be quite busy. Any attacks would have to wait, he couldn't take down wards like the ones protecting the Inner Circle so he needed to pick more vulnerable targets until he had gathered enough power to truly begin his war. Start slow and build up, that was what Brainiac had taught him about any conflict.

There was also the matter of the DA and continuing the meetings during the summer. They would need a place with enough space, but also somewhere that wouldn't look too suspicious if two dozen teenagers entered. Not an easy thing to do. Grimmauld Place was out as the Order required it and if many people marched up into a house that doesn't exist then that would be suspicious indeed, even to a muggle. Oh well, he was sure the answer would come to him after he cleaned up and relaxed a bit.

**Two Hours Later**

Harry sighed in pleasure as he dressed himself in clean robes. It was one of his favorite ones with a soft black tunic and crimson over robe with green sash serving a belt, all made from oriental silk imported by Li Shipping. It felt like heaven on his now clean flesh after the dirt and grime of Knockturn Alley. After checking his appearance in the mirror and deeming it acceptable, he made his way downstairs to where the Order was. There were only a few members in the house since there was no meeting tonight, but they would be welcome company after weeks with no one to talk to except Brainiac. He entered the dining room and spotted Remus talking with Tonks at the long wooden table.

"Harry, good to see you're back." Remus greeted with a warm smile, subtly putting a bit more distance between Tonks and his seats. Harry raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but decided to remain quiet as he took the seat at the head of the table, a place normally reserved for Sirius since he had been master of the house. It now belonged to Harry. "Dumbledore has been remaining quiet on where you were."

"Let's just say I was in the safest possible place on the planet and we'll leave it at that." Harry answered, a mischievous grin on his face at his turn of phrase. "Kreacher!" The decrepit elf appeared, grumbling to himsefl and cursing lowly. "You will be quiet, Kreacher. You are lucky I am a merciful master, that I don't give you clothes before beheading you for your treachery to the House of Black. For now, whenever you are not doing errands I give you, you are to remain in this house and on those errands you will do exactly what I say before returning here immediately. Now, a glass of wine if you please."

Kreacher glared mutinously, but was forced to be silent by the order and popped away only to reappear with a crystal glass and a dusty bottle of wine. The elf then left before he could be ordered further by the 'filthy halfblood'. Harry inspected the wine curiously, finding himself surprised by the excellent brand and it's year. "Barco Viejo, 1934. Well, well, it appears I misjudged the good Lady Black. It seems she had good taste, after all." Noticing the odd looks Remus and Tonks were giving him, he explained. "Wine is something of a hobby for me. I began it when I was a boy before I went to Hogwarts. Still, kind of surprsing she had a muggle brand. Kreacher! Two more glasses."

The house elf reluctantly appeared with two two crystal wine glasses and set them before Harry, refusing to serve Remus and Tonks for whom the glasses were meant. Harry slowly filled the glasses, savoring the fruity perfume that hinted at strawberries, vanilla, and blueberries with a tocuh of something spicy. He waved his new wand and sent the glasses over to Remus and Tonks, gritting his teeth in concentration as the wand shook in his hand and the glassses wobbled dangerously. He would have to find a decent wand, but until then he wqas stuck with his current one.

"I see you've picked up a new wand." Remus pointed out calmly, no judgement in his voice despite the fact he knew it was illegal. The werewolf picked up his wine glass and studied it carefully, sniffing occasionally. He'd never had any sort of decent wine, only the rare taste of fairly cheap wine at weddings and such. He much preferred mead. As tasted it, however, he had to admit it was delicious, very smooth with a pleasant aftertaste that had him licking his lips. "I must say that I've never tasted anything quite like this."

"Can I have another glass?" Tonks asked as she smacked her lips loudly, having downed her glass in one gulp. "Some great stuff you have there, Harry. Looks like Aunt Walpurga finally did something good."

"Tonks, this bottle of wine is worth more to me than what you make in a month." Harry stated with annoyance, summoning her glass and refilling it before sending it back. "Sip it slowly, please. It's meant to be savored, not gulped down like a shot of firewhiskey. Becoming drunk off of wine is a pleasant after effect, not the point of drinking it."

"I recognize the name as being Spanish." Remus commented, taking a tiny sip before swallowing it with a slight smile at the exotic taste. "Is this wine from Spain by any chance?"

"No, it's from Chile. Say what you will about the French and Italian wineries, but I much prefer a more fruity flavor as opposed to the European crispness." Dar smiled appreciatively, swirling the wine idly and enjoying the distinct color of the wine as light passed through it. He took a sip, savoring it. It was really a shame that he couldn't become drunk. Oh well, one of the downsides of ultimate power he supposed. "Ahh, and the spicy hint just tops it off."

"I dare say that new wand isn't very compatable." Remus finally said, having watched the magic Harry performed with the eye of a Professor. He stood up and walked around the table, wine glass in hand. "May I inspect it?"

"Certainly, just don't go telling everyone I have a new wand. Azkaban is just too much of an inconvience right now." Harry joked, handing Remus the black wand. The Professor rolled it over in his hands, judging it's weight and texture before his eyes looked up sharply. Dar noticed this and became alert. "What is it? Is there something worng with it?"

"No, it's just that..this wand belonged to Fabian Prewett. Molly Weasley's brother. He and his twin were killed by the Death Eaters many years ago." Remus replied hesitantly, emotion in his voice as he handed the wand back. "They were members of the Order. Good men, both of them. I saw Fabian buried with this wand. I'm certain he would have preferred someone get some use out of it, particularly someone fighting the Death Eaters, but I strongly recommend that you don't use it around Molly. You can imagine how it may upset her."

"Molly would flip out if she saw it." Tonks said bluntly from across the table, taking a generous sip of wine. "Next time you get a wand, I suggest going to Germany and looking up Gregorivitch. He's the go to wand maker for Durmstrang students. You probably got that one from Knockturn Alley, proabably Borgin or Tarks. They've been known to buy from grave robbers."

"Now I feel dirty again." Harry grimaced, resolving to wash the wand at the first opportunity. "I thought there were enchantments to prevent that sort of thing?"

"There are, but Molly couldn't afford them." Remus informed him softly, sadness in his voice for Molly Weasley at not being able to bury her brothers properly. "Such spells would require a professional Enchanter or Warder, both are expensive especially so when prices were high for any job that required them to leave their houses. People were terrified of going outside and it looks like things are going back to that dark place."

"You mentioned Warders?" Harry asked curiously, taking another sip of wine. "I assume they cast wards given the name of their professions. Tell me, Remus, what do you know of wards?"

"It's a powerful branch of magic, even more complicated than Transfiguration. Warding requires years of expertise in Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and one has to be a master of Charms. It is a very time consuming task and requires a decent bit of power on the Warder's part so that when they tie the wards to their core it doesn't drain them dry." Remus began, easily slipping into the lecturing tone of his previous profession. "Wards require an anchor, you see. Something to power the wards themselves to. At first it is the Warder who is the anchor; later it is the owner of the warded property as well as anyone else he or she trusts to share the burden. For example when the Fidelis is first cast it is the caster who is the anchor and later the Secret Keeper, then whomever else is let in on the secret is drained of the slightest bit of magic when using it so the drain isn't entirely on the Secret Keeper."

"So, how does someone bring down such wards?" Harry asked, ideas flying through his head at the new information. Remus had explained to him in a minute what an entire book on Warding couldn't explain. The werewolf really had a calling as a teacher, it was regrettable that he hadn't been able to continue as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. "Like how Voldemort did in the First War when he attacked ancestral mansions and manors warded up to the nines."

"Power is part of it. The harder an intruder attacks, the more magic is drained from the anchor to power the wards. Knowledge is another. If you know nothing about wards then you'll have to expend a godly amount of power, since you don't know the ward's matrix or it's weak points." Remus explained an odd sense of resigned detachment in his voice. "Voldemort had both the power and the knowledge of where and how to strike. In the First War, he ripped through Potter Manor's wards in less than ten minutes. Hundreds of years of custom crafted wards to say nothing of the active defenses. The Potter family were renown for their ingenious wards once, yet Voldemort ripped through layer after layer like tearing through paper. Only Hogwarts' wards were strong enough to keep him out and only when powered by Dumbledore in addition to the students and staff. It's only a matter of time before he tests them again and this time he may bring them down."

"Remus, you know that I'll never be able to match Voldemort in magical knowledge. He was the best student Hogwarts' ever saw by Dumbledore's own admittance." Harry said suddenly, a wry smile on his face. Remus began to speak, but Dar cut him off. "No, it's true and to ignore that will only hinder me, but I have my own talents, strengths he does not possess. In a fight he would and has overwhelmed me, but he is a quick killer, he can't keep it up for long. In stamina, I have him beat. I need to hold him off until then, defend against him. What would you do if I offered you a job, Remus? I'm in dire straits, I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and you're the best one we've ever had, Professor Lupin."

"Harry, I would love to teach you...and get paid for it." Remus admitted, with a hint of what may have once been a Marauder's grin. "But I have duties here, responsibilities to tend to. I'll try, Harry, I will, but don't expect a classroom. I'll teach what I can when I have time and you don't have to pay me for it. The lessons will be erratic."

"That works for me, Remus." Harry agreed with a pleased grin, shaking Lupin's hand. "However, I insist on paying you for your time. You are a Professor and this will be tutoring, it's only right that you be paid a fair salary. Say...three galleons for every five lessons?"

"Very well. I have the distinct feeling I won't win if I argue with you over this. Your mother used to be the same way, it was her way or the highway as she used to say. Never quite understood what she meant by that." Remus stated, a fond if slightly wondering smile on his face.

"I've been told she was quite a woman." Harry mentioned leadingly. He may know she was not technically his mother, but she had died for him, had loved him, and that made her a very important person to him. Someone to admire. It was her actions that gave him faith in humanity after the Dursleys took that from him. She may not be his real mother, but she was a mother and once upon a time she had been his mother.

"Oh yes, she was." Remus answered, smiling in remembrance. He sipped his drink, continuing to smile to himself. "Lily was a real force of nature. An exceptionally kind woman, but at the same time not one to ever scorn. If you lost her trust, it was over. There was no chance to get it back. Severus used to be her best friend, but he...scorned her and as I said you didn't scorn Lily. The girl could hold a grudge unlike anyone I'd ever met. She was full of ideas, improvements she called them for the wzarding world. Better laws, fairer ones for all magical folk be they wizard or not. We all believed she would change the world one day and she did, if not in the way we thought and hoped for her. I miss her a great deal. She was like a mother and sister for us all, except James of course."

"Thank you." Harry said quietly in gratitude, happy to have learned more about her. Remus looked up at him, and then nodded slowly.

"No one has ever told you much about them, have they?" Remus asked, a sad sigh escaping him at his own perception. "You've heard about them, but never of them. I am sorry I didn't realize that sooner."

"It's not exactly something that is easy for me to ask." Harry explained uncomfortably, not looking at Remus. It was the absolute truth, not something he could put any other way. He liked Lily and James, admired them even for their strength of convictions in world lacking them, but he still felt a bit dirty about them, about pretending to be their child when he wasn't. They had been camouflage for him, a way to blend in safely among a species and yet he couldn't quite view them as coldly as his father or Brainiac would. They meant something for him, though what they meant he couldn't explain. He didn't understand it himself.

"Well, Harry, I have some really good stories for you and I have plenty of time for the next week. I have a few hilarious ones. There's one of your father, Sirius, and Lily concerning suits of armor, Mrs. Norris, and a jousting tournament interrupted by Peeves that sill gets me laughing to this day..."

**The Next Day**

"Fred, George, I'm glad you guys would agree to meet me since you've become such important business men." Harry greeted with a tease, ushering them into the newly cleaned study that still smelled a bit off but was definitely improving, now revealed to have been furbished with polished dark wood flooring, dark green tapestry, and a matching furniture set made from a rich, dark red wood including a desk and guest chairs. Dar had been working Kreacher's ass off on the study as beneficial revenge for his treachery, having learned from Dumbledore about his squealing to Narcissa Malfoy. Oh yes, there was plenty of work going Kreacher's way and if it worked the vermin to death then so much the better. He could even get away with calling it natural causes to Hermione, surely heart attacks happened with House Elves's too, right?

"It was no problem, Harry. We've actually been a bit bored lately and whenever we see you we don't stay bored very often, so why not visit our largest shareholder?" Fred grinned in greeting, shaking Harry's hand and patting him on the shoulder. "Been a bit of time since we've last seen one another, hasn't it old chum?"

"Splendid to see you, Harry. We heard about your expulsion, congratulations! You breaking Malfoy's arm after laying out Crabbe and Goyle would have been a sight worth staying in Hogwarts for." George exclaimed in a very over the top pompously proper tone throwing his hands out as if further prove his point. "I guess our last firework experiment was just a bit too much for us. Blowing up half the green houses like we did and the fact it was Professor Sprout of all people demanding our expulsion kind of buried it for us. Luckily we got off on a few months suspension; we already did our O.W.L.'s so we figure there's no reason to go back anyway. Mum's still upset with us over that."

"Yeah, I can see how she would be mad. Love the suits by the way." Harry complimented, looking at the twin 1930's American gangster styled suits that were colored green with orange pinstrips and matching fedoras. "It appears Hermione has introduced you two to Noir."

"Who? No, we saw suits like this in that muggle filmy thing the Untouchables. They just looked really cool, we wanted them and we have the money now so we got ourselves a set made for us. We have a whole wardrobe of these things." Fred grinned happily, glancing down at his suit admiringly. It was the gaze of someone who used to have little but now had a great deal of money and appreciated it completely.

"Okay." He gave them an odd look, the sort that he usually only gave Luna but then shrugged it off as he lead them over ot the desk and bid them to sit before joining them. "You see guys, I need a place for the DA to study and practice. It has to be a pretty popular place in a crowded area like say a shopping center. You two are the only ones who came up. You have a large basement and I can hire someone to permanently expand it to three times to what it was previously. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to us." George said after a long silent look with his brother, with Fred nodding in agreement next to him. "Be a boom to the business, too. A bunch of ickle students in need of cash means plenty of test subjects for us."

"Tell the others to come by around closing time, say..nine?" Fred offered, glancing to George to make sure the time was good. George nodded, approving the time.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea what this means to me." Dar-Zod smiled appreciatively, yet there was something in that smile that unsettled the twins almost like Zod knew something they didn't about their agreement. Fred shook off the thought. This was Harry, their benefactor, their teacher, and the guy who had caused nearly as much trouble as they had without trying to. Dar poured three glasses full of brandy and gave them each a glass. He held it up with a smile. "A toast, gentlemen. To hope and the promise of a new world."

**A Few Hours Later**

"The Amplexus Munitio shield is one of the strongest bits of defensive magic I can teach you. It is a powerful shield, one guaranteed to block nearly any spell save for the Unforgivables." Remus lectured, walking around the empty bedroom they had set aside for the Defense lessons. "It is, however, also one of the most draining spells one can ever cast. Each hit siphons magic straight from caster's core, pitting their power against their adversaries. The more powerful the curse, the heavier the drain on your magic. Many great witches and wizards have died while using this shield, drained completely of magic because they used it too often or kept it up too long in a duel.

I highly recommend using this shield only when you have no idea what spell is sent at you and you find yourself unable to use a more practical shield. The Munitio charm is very dangerous as one can't tell how much magic the shield is using. They are, in effect, numbed to their magical core while using the charm. This increases the chance of their deaths by exhaustion. The form of the shield itself varies greatly from one caster to the other, based on preference and symbolism not unlike the Patronus charm. For one wizard it may take the form of a medieval shield, another it may be a golden dome, other's still may be an animal of some sort. The greatest advantage of this shield is that it isn't limited to the castor, if a wizard so wished he could shield someone else while simultaneously fighting another opponent, but this is risky to the point of stupidity as the further away the shield the greater the strain on one's magic. It's incantation is the same as it's name, the wand movement is an upward diagonal jerk followed by a slash to the right. Now, give it a try."

"Alright." Harry nodded, taking a deep breath to center himself before going through the wand movements and stating the incantation. A large white circle appeared in front of his wand and it flickered feebly before fading out. Narrowing his eyes, Harry concentrated harder and tried again this time managing to sustain it for a few seconds. "Okay, this is harder than it looks."

"Practice only ever bares fruit, Harry." Remus advised wisely, a small smile on his face. "You can't expect to learn this spell in one day. Like the Patronus, it requires time, effort, and focus, not to mention plenty of practice. This one shield took me over two months to learn and it still gives me trouble to cast it, even fifteen years after learning it. The only two people who have truly mastered this shield are Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, but even they use it cautiously."

"If they can do it, then so can I." Harry stated, trying again. The shield was more pronounced this time, taking the form of a white four sided diamond before fading. His new wand felt hot in his hand from the amount of power channeled through it and the end was smoking ominously. With frustration Harry tried once more, only to drop his wand with a yelp as it burned his hand.

"That wand will need to be replaced, Harry. It's a poor match for you." Remus informed Harry unnecessarily, picking the wand up. "This shield is remarkably difficult with a suited wand, with a wand that doesn't cooperate with you it may very well be impossible."

"I know that, Remus!" Harry snapped, taking the wand back roughly. He took a deep calming breath and exhaled slowly. "Sorry to snap, I'm just frustrated with this bloody wand! If one of my spells works at all, then I have to completely focus and even then it goes wrong somehow. It's like I'm constantly fighting with the damned thing."

"I've never seen a wand actually resist the way Fabian's is doing. Strange, I would think it would be quite well suited to you." Remus frowned, unable to understand it. "Fabian also fought against Voldemort, he was a loyal, peaceful man. He only ever wanted to help others. That wand should recognize those same traits in you, but it isn't."

"I guess we're a bit different once you go past the surface." Harry said quietly, gazing at the wand with a new perspective and a touch of fear. Noticing Remus was watching, Harry tried to play it off. "Or maybe the wand is just too stubborn to work for anyone else. If Fabian was anything like Mrs. Weasley, then his wand is probably more than a bit temperamental."

"Perhaps." Remus nodded slowly, still eying the wand and Harry with confusion. "Well, maybe we should try a few easier shields. Let's try..."

**Three Days Later**

"Thanks for coming out everyone." Harry said clearly, his voice echoing in the basement of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The entire Defense Association was gathered in the expanded room in front of him with Neville, Luna, and Hermione standing symbolically behind Harry. "You have all shown me great loyalty, even in the wake of my expulsion and I can't explain to you how proud that made me feel. With Voldemort now operating in public, the skills we learn here will be more valuable than ever. What you once learned in the D.A. just to pass your O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s will now be used to protect your families, friends, and fellow comrades should trouble come calling. Before we begin, are there any questions that you have?"

"Yeah, I have one." Zacherias Smith spoke up, moving to the front as he did so. The Hufflepuff crossed his arms. "With Umbridge gone, why do we even need the D.A. anymore? Won't the Aurors handle any threats?" Noticing the somewhat hostile looks he was getting from those around him, Smith tried expounding his point. "Listen guys, I know they can't be everywhere, but we are just students and this is beginning to look less about defending against the Dark Arts and more about you turning us into your own personal army. You aren't even a student anymore, can't even touch a wand, so why should we attend these late night study sessions?"

"You do bring up some good points and a few valid questions, Smith." Harry stated, trying to hide his surprise, but judging by the bits of laughter from the DA he was failing. The Kryptonian tried valiantly to hide his smile, but he knew it was visible. "I can see how this could appear to be militarization, but I promise you that we aren't trying to be teenaged Aurors. The point of the DA is to learn how to defend yourselves from outside threats, those threats are just a bit more obvious now. We are simply trying to buy you guys some time for your families in the event of an attack, to hold off until the Aurors show up."

"You still haven't answered why we should listen to you anymore." Smith tried to sound tough, but he sensed his argument was failing. "You did good, Potter, no doubts there, but the last time I checked the DA was a student organization and you aren't a student anymore."

"I don't want to sound mean, but Zach does have a point there." Hannah Abbot, a girl who didn't have a cruel bone in her body, admitted, looking nervous as dozens of eyes fell on her. "I trust you, Harry, you have been a great teacher to all of us, but this is a Hogwarts' organization, unless there's been a meeting I didn't attend?"

"I know I'm not a student anymore. I know that I can't even touch a wand. Believe me when I say that I feel that loss every single day, but I will not give up on the DA. Hermione has always been better at wand movements than me and is a much quicker learner than I. If it pleases this organization then she will be the one showing you that while Neville and Luna assist her." Harry allowed his voice reasonable and accommodating. "But I have something they do not have much of and that is experience. I know the Death Eaters, I know their tactics and their methods. What I can teach you is how to survive in a situation when everything is against you."

"Not to mention that Harry's the one funding all of this." Neville spoke up, his confidence faltering when everyone looked at him, but he still went on. "It will be his money if we buy any supplies or books. I think that is reason enough to keep him around, right there, if you want to be cold about it. That's if you forget the fact that he has faced V-voldemort more times than anyone except Dumbledore. So what if he can't use a wand anymore? I've seen him do things without a wand that I only ever heard about in myths. I guess it all boils down to a single question: do you guys want to kick Harry while he is down? He doesn't have to be here, you know? He has enough money to just leave England and not come back, but instead he is down here in this basement with us, trying to help us defend our families. If he goes, then I'm going with him because the kind of people who would do that to a friend aren't the kind of people I want be around."

"Thanks Neville, but I'm sure it won't come to that. I'm certain that the people in this room are able to use their reason and discuss this maturely." Harry thanked Neville while subtly implying the DA wasn't acting mature enough, something that guaranteed teens would shape up. "If you guys think you already know enough to hold off the Death Eaters, right there is the door. Best of luck to you." Nobody moved and after a few seconds he continued. "The DA will, primarily, be a sort of support system. Once we've managed to find a way, the DA will be notified immediately in the event that one of us is being attacked thus allowing the rest of us to contact the Auror office. The Death Eaters are very good at cutting their victims off from any sort of communication, so if we can contact the Aurors for that victim, then we will be able to save lives that would otherwise be lost."

"What sort of alert do we have?" Susan Bones, a pretty girl with straight red hair, asked shrewdly, her eyebrow raised in question. She had heard of nothing like the alert Harry mentioned and, as her Aunt Amelia was the head of the DMLE, she would have.

"We don't actually have it yet." Hermione answered reluctantly, hurrying to explain. "But I've been working on it with Luna. It'll use the Protean charm like our galleons and we've been trying to weave other charms and spells into it. The meshing of so many spells can energize the item causing it to explode, so we have to be very careful and find the correction combination of spells."

"It is being rather difficult at the moment, but I find the challenge very refreshing. Kind of like standing naked beneath a waterfall." Luna commented dreamily, dropping more than one jaw at the image she provided. She ignored the responses, twirling a long lock of wavy light blond hair in her fingers and gazing at it with a vaguely surprised expression. "The tricky part is finding a material that reacts well with the spell matrix and in weaving the spells together seamlessly without exploding as soon as they are activated, though the explosions can be very exciting. Darklets explode, too. Whenever someone sees them they just burst into flames, I think they are just shy and don't want to be seen eating the empty space."

"Her? You're trusting Loony Lovegood to create an alarm system?" Zacharias laughed cruelly, pointing his finger at the apparently oblivious girl. Dar-Zod narrowed his eyes angrily, slowly walking toward Smith. "You must just want her out of the way, hoping that she'll blow herself up like her mother did."

Harry grabbed Zacherias by his shoulders and angrily slammed him against the nearest wall before lifting him several feet above the floor in a move that showed his superhuman strength. He gabbed Smith's hand as it reached for his wand and squeezed the offending hand threateningly, reminding Smith of what he had done to Malfoy. He almost never lost control of himself, but Smith had pushed Dar so far the Kryptonian was just about ready to burn him to a crisp. The green eyes burned with hateful intensity, almost seeming to glow as they reflected the low light of the basement.

"You dare.." Dar hissed, his face inches from Smith's. Zacharias' brown eyes were wide with a mix of fear, pain, and surprise. "You would dare to insult Luna. Does it feel good to put other, better people down? All I've seen from you is belligerence, ignorance, and an ego in dire need of checking! Luna is one of my finest students and a very dear friend to me. SHE has fought Death Eaters, SHE was willing to confront Voldemort if it meant a friend didn't have to do it alone, SHE is humble, kind, and a far more intelligent witch than you will find anywhere else while YOU are a piece of bullying shite!"

Harry dropped Zacherias and turned to face the rest of the DA with a fierce look on his face. "You are all free to speak your minds, but you WILL be respectful to every member here. I will not allow any of you to belittle another member of the Defense Association. As of now, I am forming ranks within the DA based on ability, loyalty, and courage. Neville, Luna, and Hermione are my Lieutenants. They are your leaders and your superiors."

"Harry, you may want to look behind you." Luna announced calmly, pointing at the form of Zacharias Smith standing behind Harry with his wand aimed at the Boy Who Lived. Harry turned but showed no surprise at the sight of a seething Smith with his wand drawn.

"Going to curse me, Smith? In my back? Look me in the face and do it." Harry dared, stepping closer so that the tip of the wand was pressed against his chest. It was a heavy gamble, Dar knew, but one that could pay off in spades if he won. He made eye contact with Smith, noticing the hesitance in them. "Suddenly you aren't so tough, are you?" He smacked the wand from Smith's hand but never lost eye contact. "Salute." Smith remained standing and a fire lit itself in Dar-Zod's eyes. "I said salute, Smith." Zach shook his head 'no'. "Kneel!" Harry grabbed Smith's shoulder with one hand before slamming him down onto his knees. "Good. Luna, come here please."

Luna calmly walked over to Harry, seemingly unaffected by the scene of dominance. Harry gently took her hand in his and slowly led it Smith's face. "Kiss the back of Luna's hand, Zacharias Smith, and beg her for forgiveness. Ask her to forgive every insult you have ever made to her or her family, apologize for any bullying you've done to her. Plead to her for mercy as she will be the one who decides your punishment." Harry squeezed Smith's shoulder harshly, drawing a cry from the boy. "And do it sincerely."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Smith gritted out lowly, kissing her hand as quick as possible and receiving another painful squeeze. "I'm s-s-sorry for everything I've done, forgive me!" Harry squeezed to the point of stressing the bones, causing them to crack slightly. Smith gasped in renewed pain, his mud brown eyes beginning to water. "PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! I BEG YOU!"

Harry released his grip and Smith fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain and breathing heavily. Luna was smiling oddly, a glint of satisfaction in her normally warm grey eyes as she looked down at Smith. Dar turned around to face the silent members of the DA. "Any disrespect given to my Lieutenants is a direct insult to me. Remember that. I may seem stern, but I'm also fair and just to those who treat others with the respect they deserve. Unfortunately, sometimes people feel the need to test my patience and if there is one thing I don't tolerate then it is disrespecting my friends. Now, Luna...what punishment do you have in mind for Smith, my dear?"

"Well, I was thinking that since Hermione and I need more work on our project that maybe Zacharias here would like to be our tester." Luna suggested, her eyes averted and wandering about. A sure sign her mind was already elsewhere, working on things Harry knew he'd never understand and probably never believe, though unlike the others he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"That's works for me." Harry nodded, looking down at Smith as if the boy was excrement on the bottom of his boot. "Be grateful for her kindness. My punishment would have been far more...severe."

"Uh, Harry?" Fred questioned, raising his hand. "Can we begin conjuring chairs for the administrative part of the meeting or do you want to make any more examples out of Smithy over there?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, please do. I suppose I got a bit carried away." Harry said apologetically, shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'what can you do'. Fred and George began conjuring fold out chairs for the members of the DA. "Sorry if I seemed a bit radical there, guys, but I hate bullies and I hate people who make fun of families even more." He cleared his throat. "The rest of this meeting won't be to learn spells, but to decide what we are going to do and how. Some of these matters are small, such as what should be our motto and things like that. Other subjects will be very important: deciding who should be in charge of our financial records, our flag, and setting up a chain of command. We will discuss all these things together so that everyone understands each segment and you will all be able to vote and give your opinion on every matter. Hermione?"

"Well, I think we should begin with the alarm project." Hermione said, nervously stepping up and becoming the center of attention. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "So far, Luna and I have been able to narrow down the material to bronze. It's a good conductor for magic and very easy to come by, not to mention fairly cheap. We should have a working prototype within the next two weeks if we're lucky."

"Excellent work, ladies." Harry complimented, clapping his hands. There was a low applause from the other members of the DA following his example. "I, for one, am glad to hear that. Is there any other subject you wish to bring up?"

"There is the subject of a symbol for the DA. We're probably the only organization that doesn't have a flag to symbolize our values." Hermione pointed out, shuffling the few papers in her hand.

"She has a point." Neville admitted, leaning forward in his chair. "What about that thing you burned into the doors, Harry?"

"No." Harry denied firmly. "That symbol means something very personal to me. We will use something else." A thought crossed his mind and he stood up, walking over to Hermione. "May I have a piece of paper, Hermione?" She obligingly gave him one and he began to draw the symbol of Kandor. He showed the finished symbol to the room, passing to Susan who looked at it approvingly and passed it to Hannah. "Will that do?"

"There is something about it that catches attention." Hannah hummed in agreement, looking at it carefully and thoughtfully before passing it on. "What does it mean? It looks like a four pointed star or something."

"That is what it is, a star. Stars are suns, as you all well know from Professor Sinestra. Nothing burns as brightly or as fiercely as a sun. It sheds light on even the darkness of space itself." Harry opinioned, having alternate reasons unknown to the group for having it as their symbol. "The four points could refer to the four corners of the world and that, no matter where we come from, we are connected in our cause. We will shine light upon the darkness until it becomes shadow, just like a star does. We can draw our strength from the stars themselves, inspired by their constant shine and unwavering warmth, even when the sun goes down the stars are there to light our path."

"I like that." Neville said slowly, nodding his head. He looked around the room. "All in favor of the four pointed star as our crest?" More than half raised their hands, inspired by Harry's little speech. "All opposed." A few hands, less than half, were raised. "The motion is passed. This will be our symbol."

As the DA began applauding, only Zacharias Smith spotted Harry's triumphant grin.

**Four Days Later**

"I don't trust him and I don't like him running it." Moody growled out, taking a gulp from his flask and pointedly ignoring Molly Weasley's disapproving glare. "Potter was expelled. He shouldn't be running around having secret meetings with his former classmates. Sounds a bit too familiar for my taste."

"He's just starting up the D.A. again, Alastor." Remus spoke up, in defense of Harry. He was once a teacher himself and had enjoyed teaching others during that year, all other things aside. "It's a groups of student, friends, whom he tutors. Most likely it's just things I have taught him recently but Harry is quite the teacher from what I've heard. He won't teach them anything beyond their level or may be dangerous to practice."

"And what sort of things have you been teaching him?" Emmeline Vance questioned sharply from across the table. Her face was expectant, already disapproving.

"Nothing deadly." Remus said defensively, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest and gazed at her steadily, not very pleased at what she was implying. "Harry doesn't have any interest in violent magic or offensive magic of any sort for that matter. He has only been interested in protective spells, shield charms and the like. In his mind, the best way to defeat someone is defend against them and wear them down through superior stamina."

"A more peaceful strategy than I would have expected of him." Dumbledore commented absently, stroking the bottom of his beard which he had laid on the table in front of him. His charred hand was hidden in the long sleeves of his periwinkle blue robes. "Most intriguing, the way that boy's mind works. Since his very first year in Hogwarts, I have always had the feeling as though Harry had some goal clear in his mind, yet no matter what I could do that ambition remained hidden from me. It is not evil, this ambition though I fear it could be twisted into an evil thing. Much like his mother, Harry wants to change the world."

"That's hardly surprising, Harry acts more like Lily than James. Always has." Remus smiled, more pleased by that than he would say. Relieved, too. James had been monstrous as a teenager, a hurricane of laughter, pranks, and detention. The werewolf shot a displeased glare at a certain Potions Master sitting on the far end of the table. "Not that some ever cared enough to know what Harry was like before writing him off as exactly like James at his worst."

"Potter is arrogant and he is up to something." Snape sneered contemptuously, not apologetic in the slightest. "Expelling him was the best course of action. That boy would have recruited more ...impressionable students for his little army, not that he doesn't have plenty as it is. It's a regular group of followers, we should ensure this madness does not continue."

"You expelled him for revenge on James and you bloody well know it!" Remus growled out suddenly, amber eyes flashing threateningly. "You are making Harry out to sound like some rising Dark Wizard. He doesn't even practice Dark Magic, I can promise you that. Unlike a certain greasy haired boy I knew back in school. Don't hide your real motives behind this conversation, Severus."

"That's enough. What's done is done. It is regrettable, yes, but instead of arguing on the past, let us discuss how to best treat the present and the future." Albus interrupted them both, growing tired of the same old argument interfering with more important matters. It was only his own concern for Harry that kept him from changing the topic entirely.

"Let's go back to your lessons with him, Remus." Emmline suggested, her eyes narrowed as she remember one detail. "Tell me, how does he practice the spells if his wand has been snapped?"

Remus froze, but then looked back and forth from Emmeline to Dumbledore, fortunately not seeing Snape's sadisticly interested smirk at the news. "Come on, people. This is Harry Potter we are talking about, of course he would find a way to get another wand and there is no one who can deny that it's a good thing. An attack upon him isn't just a possibility, it's a guarantee. The only question is when and Harry is simply preparing for that. Would any of you prefer he be defenseless?"

"Harry needs to be armed, but I wouldn't call him defenseless without a wand either." Tonks grinned wryly, having enjoyed the sight of a Death Eater being punted by Potter in a pensieve memory from Longbottom. "He's a force of nature with or without one. It's like nothing I've ever seen."

"It is as the prophecy predicted, he has power Voldemort doesn't understand or have. Merlin, even I don't understand it." Kingsley declared, shaking his head in wonder. "Nobody should have that sort of power, especially not a teenage boy. His sheer strength...unbelievable. Something straight out of the Greek tales of gods and goddesses."

"Potter isn't a god, no matter what he says!" Snape leaped up, livid at the very topic. His black eyes were wide, almost pained by the conversation and he clutched at the table like a lifeline. For a moment it seemed as though he might pass out, but he managed to steady himself. The Potions Master would have left if not for the opportunity to make things worse for Potter. "Do you all see what I meant by expelling him? Already members of this very Order are comparing him to Greek gods, what would the students have thought of him if he had stayed?"

"He's just a boy and you all acting as though he's some kind of..some kind...he's just a boy, one that has been through too much already." Molly Weasley said, shaking her head sadly. Harry was a polite, but charming boy whom had always warmed her heart as though he were one of her own children.

"I don't mind the boy, in fact he reminds me of myself." Moody grunted gruffly, taking another swig from his hip flask. "That's why I don't trust him leading the D.A., he has a military mind that one. He sets his objectives and accomplishes them, the hell with the consequences. Let's hope he learns more about tactics after that screw up at the Ministry, though. Whether he knows it yet or not, he will eventually militarize them. Potter feels cornered, on the defense and that's why he is learning more about being defensive from you, Remus. That's also why he will eventually turn the D.A. into an army. When Potter realizes how large the army up against him is then he'll feel forced to counter it with one of his own. That's how I'd feel in his place."

"Thankfully, Harry is Harry and you are you, Mad Eye." Tonks grinned, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. She just couldn't connect Harry to the guy they were making him out to be. In her brief time with him, he seemed like a genuinely nice bloke. Tons of issues, but an alright guy. "Remember, Harry is on our side guys. He's a good kid whose probably just trying to help his friends in the only way he knows how."

"Well, we shall certainly have plenty of time to observe him and discuss his action." Dumbledore stated, drawing the attention back to the formidable wizard. "I've recently invited him to join the Order during our meetings in a sort of advisory manner. Few people understand Tom Riddle like Harry Potter does."

Author's Note: You guys can thanks Genobeast for helping me get this chater out so soon. Geno has been an amazing help to me, plotwise and as a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Hours later**

Harry sat at the dining room table in Grimmauld Place doing his best to look interested as Order Members discussed Voldemort's plans, reasons for them, and what was most likely. Needless to say, the Order wasn't making much progress with everyone pushing for their own ideas. There was just too much guesswork by people who believed they knew how Voldemort's mind worked. Snape was there, protected from Harry's ire by a subtle repelling ward cast by Dumbledore, but both of them still traded glares filled with their mutual hatred. Snape was one of the few who may know how Voldemort operated, but due to the fact that everyone hated him, nobody wanted to hear his opinion on the subject.

"All of you have excellent ideas and opinions." Dumbledore said with a raised voice, calming the table down considerably. "And I thank you for sharing them, but let us be a bit more orderly, shall we?" There was some grumbling from those who hadn't been able to state their own opinions in the previous shouting match, but they quieted with a stern look from Albus. "I noticed that Harry remained silent. Would you care to fill us in on your opinion on what Lord Voldemort's current strategy is?"

"Well, I'm not certain what Voldemort would do, but I know what I would do." Harry admitted, straightening in his seat now that everyone was looking at him. He tried to keep his face mastered and portray calm with a small hint of uncertainty. "The Ministry is discredited. Right now it remains standing only because of their power over the press and due to sheer numbers. Nobody believes in them anymore, people have lost faith in their government and rightfully so. The entire system is too brittle and is subject to chaos, with a few attacks and assassinations it will fall like a house of cards. I would attack the Ministry's leadership or rather the prospective leadership of it's members. The public attacks on muggles are just distractions, something to keep people scared and to satisfy the more sadistic of his followers, but his real target will be anyone who can effectively lead the Ministry or it's departments."

"The boy has a point." Mad Eye pointed out, his growling voice sounding both impressed and suspicious. "We may want to post guards on high profile targets. Scrimgore, Diggory, Bones, and even Arthur over there are all dangerous to him. Not magically, but politically. Any of them could organize the Ministry and present a unified front to You Know Who."

"It wouldn't be just attacks either." Arthur Weasley pointed out thoughtfully, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Smear campaigns, gossip, all of these should be expected. I think he may have his own candidate already or someone who is in position to take over the Ministry when the candidates are dead."

"They'd be more likely to be attacked at home." Tonks mused, her short and spiky pink hair changing to shoulder length and purple as she considered the possibilities. "You Know Who always made it a point to attack the families. He'd take them out where they should feel safest. It's just the sort of sick joke he'd find funny."

"The Dark Lord would move against Dumbledore first." Snape interjected, black eyes glaring at anyone who dared to open their mouth while he was speaking. "Dumbledore is, after all, the greatest wizard alive and the greatest threat to his power. It would be only logical to kill him first and render the rest helpless."

"I disagree." Harry spoke up, shaking his head. He tried very hard to keep his hatred for Snape out of his voice and chose to not even look at the man. "He's afraid of Dumbledore. Voldemort would rather avoid open confrontation with him. He is ruled by fear, it's why he knows how to use it so well against his enemies. Voldemort would either use someone else to kill Dumbledore or he'd set a trap for him and stack the odds as high as he can in his own favor, but if he lost that fight with Dumbledore, his support base would be weakened irreparably. No, he'd find it safer and more to his advantage to weaken the masses and crush their spirits before attacking his true enemy."

"I think I would know the Dark Lord's mind better than the arrogant bastard son of a..." Snape began but was cut off mid-sentence by a loud booming noise that came from Dumbledore's wand. There was a look of sharp anger on the former Headmaster's face.

"You will be silent, Severus. Need I remind you that your position in the Order is not as stable as it once was?" Dumbledore questioned cheerfully, though his blue eyes could cut diamonds. Power, pure magical power emanated from the elderly wizard and rolled into every corner of the room causing an ominous breeze. "Do not dig your own grave this time, my friend, or I may just fill it. Let us keep the discussion civil."

"Yes, Professor." Snape said stiffly, gritting his teeth and glaring at the old wizard who merely stared back with a raised silver eyebrow.

"Excellent points from all of you." Albus beamed happily, sucking on a Lemon Drop and once more appearing the kindly grandfather figure instead of the deadly sorcerer. "I think it prudent at this point to assign guards and lookouts at the residences of key individuals. Kingsley, I must regretfully ask that you protect Rufus Scrimgour in addition to you duties to the muggle Prime Minister. Tonks, see if you can't point out the danger to Amelia Bones and volunteer to watch her home. Arthur, keep speaking at the Ministry, but stay with both Hestia and Daedalus at all times when not here or at the Burrow. Emmaline, I ask that you keep a close eye on Amos Diggory and his home as well as his wife. Now, is there anything else?" There was silence. "Then please continue your assignments and report to me on the scheduled times."

Most Order members stood up and made their way out with some remaining behind to discuss events with their friends. Notably, Snape disappeared quickly as soon as the meeting was adjourned much to Harry's relief. Harry stood and began to make his way for the staircase when Dumbledore called out to him, "Harry, please remain behind."

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, moving to the chair closest the venerable wizard and taking a seat. He wondered what the old man wanted now. He had been pleased when Dumbledore had called Snape down during the meeting, but other than that short delightful show he could not understand why he wanted to talk with him.

"I have heard that the DA is meeting during the summer now. It does an old man good to hear that the students are eager enough to learn Defense during the holidays, but there have been questions raised by your actions concerning the Defense Association." Albus stated, eying Harry over his glasses. "Some believe you are trying to form your own Order. I trust that I do not have to stress the implications of turning children into soldiers?"

"I wondered when you would learn of our meetings." Harry admitted, leaning back in the chair and preparing himself for the nerve wracking goal of lying to the greatest wizard of the age. "Professor, let me assure you that the D.A. is primarily about learning Defensive magic. There are, however, certain elements within the D.A. that speak of wanting to do more. I am doing my best to control these..elements, but they are very insistent and outspoken. Like yourself, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I especially don't want people my own age to suffer as I do, but I must give them something if I am to keep control of the organization."

"And what is it that you have promised them?" Dumbledore asked, voice deceptively light but his eyes were serious. "Nothing dangerous, I hope?"

"No, of course not." Harry denied as realistically as he could, hoping that he wasn't overdoing the act. He paused as if hesitating to say anything, then 'reluctantly' continued. "I hope you understand, sir, that what I am about to tell you would be considered a betrayal by the D.A.? Some of them feel very strongly about leaking information."

"Harry, you can tell me anything." Dumbledore placated, meeting Harry's eyes and patting his hand in comfort. "I understand your position better than most, but I must know so that I can keep control of my own organization. This is not information that is dangerous, I hope?" Harry shook his head in the negative. "Then feel free to speak."

"Well, I've managed to keep control of the D.A. until now, despite several attempts, by promising an early warning system for our members. The idea is that should one of us be attacked or in danger then they could send out a warning, giving us a place and name with which to contact the Ministry or the Order depending on availability." Harry explained, feigning resignation as well as some excitement. "Hermione pointed out that Death Eaters will always knock out communications to prevent reinforcements and that is where the idea began to ensure communications and reinforcements despite wards."

"Ah, ingenious idea. Ms. Granger is indeed a most clever girl." Albus applauded, blue eyes twinkling at the thought of one of the brightest students to ever attend Hogwarts. "But how on earth do you plan to penetrate the wards with this alarm?"

"Well, Hermione and Luna have been working on that. They said that since they were creating the alarm using original enchantments and by weaving the spells so tightly that there will be no wards designed to work against them. I don't really understand half of what they say. Those girls can be bloody scary." Harry joked, feigning ignorance, but with actual enthusiasm. "It's not perfected yet, but they are working on it very hard. I expect a completed version to be done within the next week and then the D.A. will be able to save lives without putting their own in danger. The idea is not about militarization, but unification and working together for the greater good."

Dumbledore jerked as if struck as the words 'the greater good' left Harry's mouth, but then seemed to shake it off. "The greater good, you say? Dangerous words, Harry, and a slippery slope to go down."

"I apologize if my words offended you, Professor. I merely meant that we will all do our parts in the war against Voldemort. The D.A. will be a network designed to alert the proper authorities and any available relief should someone be attacked." Harry said quickly, trying to steamroll over whatever had disturbed Dumbledore and made it a note to find out why the phrase 'greater good' had effected him so much. "We won't be fighters, sir. The D.A's purpose has been and always will be to learn defensive magic in order to protect both ourselves and our families. We are just adding a sort of buddy system for our group members and giving them hope that, should they be attacked, help will be on the way."

"An admirable goal. Wonderful news as well. You have most definitely assured any concerns of mine." Dumbledore began with a smile that made Dar uneasy, though the Kryptonian tried to return the smile with a relieved one. "However, despite my own happiness to hear that the D.A. will not be marching off to battle, many of my own organization have doubts. I would love to tell them that all is well, but I'm afraid they may not believe me this time. Perhaps you would be so kind as to quell their concerns at the next Order meeting you attend?"

"Certainly." Harry stated with a forced smile, not liking the nearly predatory smile of triumph on Dumbledore's face. He stood up, feeling overwhelmed suddenly. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I'm feeling rather tired and will be heading off to bed now."

"Sweet dreams, Harry." Dumbledore called out after him and Harry couldn't help but feel as though the old man was mocking him. He ignored the feeling as well as everything else as he marched up the stairs and entered the master bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"He knows something." He said to himself, leaning against the door and trying to swallow the feeling of entrapment. He feared Dumbledore, yes, but not for the same reason as Voldemort did. It wasn't the old man's magical knowledge or power that frightened Dar, but the old man's wily mind, his observational skills, and talent at manipulation. Deep down, Dumbledore was a good man and Harry believed that, but, like Harry, Dumbledore would do whatever was necessary, even if he may regret doing it. Albus Dumbledore was not a sociopath or a monster, he was something far worse: a man who believed he was doing the right thing. Basically, Albus had a good heart but a ruthless mind and nerves of steel. It was his character that frightened Dar, not his power. "But how? And what? Alright, calm down. He can't know much. Stick to the plan, focus on it."

**Thirteen Hours Later**

"Gah!" Dar gasped out as pain hit him, his feet jerking reflexively. The source of the pain was at the center of his back and it stung like what he imagined a Bee sting to feel like. He sucked in a deep breath and released it in a hiss, back tightening as the pain hit him again. "Bloody hell, is it supposed to hurt that much? Are you even trying to draw or are you just stabbing away at it!"

"Be quiet, Harry. The more you move the worse this will hurt. Take it like a man." Hermione grinned, unable to resist throwing a taunt his way from where she sat on his buttocks. She dabbed the enchanted quill in the magical ink before continuing the draw Harry's tattoo. He flinched as she filled in the black portion near the center of his spine. "Really, Harry, I've seen muggles get these things all the time and most don't even flinch."

"Muggles are used to pain, they feel degrees of it. I have two pain settings: none and the Cruciatus Curse." Dar-Zod gritted out, doing his best not to flinch. He ignored Luna's giggles and shoved his own face into a pillow to hide his embarrassment. A sharp pain caused him to jerk. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Oh yes, Harry. I'm having a ball stabbing at you with a quill and drawing on your back while screech and moan like a Skrewt." Hermione answered sweetly in a sarcastic tone, her own annoyance coming through in her voice. She continued drawing, ending with a vicious poke that was not strictly necessary but that caused Harry to jerk again. "In fact, I'm having so much fun I may call Neville up and let him give it a try."

"Ooh, me next!" Luna claimed with excitement, bouncing happily on the bed with a far too eager grin on her pixish face. Harry's body went rigid in worry.

"NO!" Both Hermione and Dar shouted emphatically causing the blond to pout playfully.

"I mean, you are already doing the spellwork Luna. You should just focus on that and leave the drawing to me." Hermione stated, trying to sooth the girl while hiding the face that nobody ever wanted Luna near a pointed object. "Besides, I'm almost done."

"Thank the stars." Dar groaned in relief, hoping the end would come quick. Getting a tattoo with the proper alert spells and additional charms had sounded like such a good idea, but now he wished he had just waited until the next D.A. meeting and asked Dean Thomas to do it instead of Hermione of all people. After a few more minutes, Hermione stopped. "Is it done? Please tell me it's done?"

"It's done, you big baby." Hermione told him, inspecting her work with satisfaction. She had never been very good at drawing but thankfully the symbol of Kandor was very simple in design so she didn't have much trouble with it. The black four pointed star took up most of the center of his back and the dark color contrasted with his pale skin. "Are you finished, Luna?"

"Yep." Luna chirped proudly, giving one last inspecting look at the tattoo. "The master version of the Protean Charm is complete and the remodeled alert charm, even the messaging spell took to him. You should be able to set the dates for the rings now, send out the alerts, and track down any alarm signal. Plus, I even left enough room to tie the tattoo with any of tattoos the Lieutenants will eventually get. Naturally, we have to rework the spells a bit once we figure out how to set up apparition summoning, but we'll have to actually know how to apparate before we can even begin on that particular charm."

"Great. We will distribute the rings at the next meeting then." Harry grinned, sitting up as soon as Hermione got off of him and beginning to put on a black button up dress shirt. He leered at the girls. "I'll be drawing the Lieutenant tattoos next time. Which of you lovely ladies will be going shirtless first?"

"I don't think so. I'll do Luna's and she will draw mine." Hermione said primly, not about to take her shirt off in front of any boy, though Luna looked very disappointed. "You can draw Neville's."

"Uh, no. You can do his." Harry said quickly, standing up and heading for the door. He stopped and turned with a mischievous grin. "Though, I'm willing to give tattoos to any girl who may join the lieutenants. Susan Bones was looking especially attentive during the last meeting, perhaps I should give her a few private lessons. Teach her how to grip a wand properly."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched, reacting as she normally did when confronted with anything of a vaguely sexual nature. Harry ducked the hairbrush and disappeared out the door, leaving only his ringing laughter to be heard.

**Two Days Later**

Dar-Zod stood in front of an old oak door dressed in a ragged blood red robe with the hood pulled up to conceal his identity. He looked very intimidating, much more than he had been trying for when he bought the second hand robe. He had been going for a look that made people willingly avert their eyes and ignore him, but even in Germany rumors of Voldemort were whispered and so his disguise had caught the wrong sort of attention. It was too late to turn back now and his disguise did hide his identity, so he continued on. He reached out with a black gloved hand and knocked firmly on the door, being careful not to knock the door off of it's hinges. The peek slot of the door opened, revealing tired light green eyes surrounded by wrinkles and laugh lines.

"Yes?" A gruff voice questioned in German with a bit of a Russian accent. Dar found himself glad that he had a talent for languages and had taken time enough for a crash coarse in the subject, though he wasn't fluent in German yet. He was fairly familiar with French, Italian, and German, but that was the extent of it. Just enough to get by with.

"I've been told Gregorivich the Wandmaker lives here, is this true?" Dar asked, keeping his voice cold and distant so as to give nothing away. He found himself becoming better at lying the more he did it and lately lying seemed be all that he did.

"Gregorivich lives here, yes." The old eyes narrowed, inspecting the cloaked form of his visitor carefully almost arily. "But the hour is late. Come back tomorrow if you want a wand."

"You wouldn't open your shop up? Not even for wealthy customer who would gladly pay premium prices?" Dar smirked to himself, knowing he had the old man. A skilled wandmaker he may be, but Gregorivich was also a man who needed to eat and business wasn't so good the rest of the year when the students already bought their wands. He could recognize some wards about the place, but he knew none could keep out a decently powerful wizard with moderate knowledge in the skill of Warding. The old man's vulnerability to Voldemort was Dar's reason for a disguise.

"Not unless that customer removes his hood. In these times, I trust no one." Gregorivich said suspiciously, eying the black hole where a face should be. The blackness was contrasted by the ragged red cloak, much like blood and shadows. He was unnerved by the subliminal message of the cloak and how his mind related the colors. "Remove your hood and you may enter."

"Unfortunately, removing my hood in front of your shop would place you in terrible danger." He warned, not moving to pull his hood back. "Your wards would not save you from my enemies. I mean you no harm...I'm unarmed."

"Unarmed? Awful foolish of you. Very well, quickly." Gregorivich swiftly opened the door, closing it as soon as he could safely do so. Dar gazed around the room, noticing how much would was used in it's creation. It was much like a rougher cut and smellier version of Ollivander's. The floor was covered in cedar sawdust and the furniture roughly craved from pine, barely sanded or smoothed.

"My name is Harry Potter." Dar stated in heavily accented German, removing his hood and revealing his aristocratic features to the old man. "I'm sure you have by now realized the need for discretion. If Voldemort discovered my interest in you or this place then he would kill you and that's if he is feeling merciful. If not, he would either torture you for information or he would have others do it for him before going after your family, friends, and neighbors."

"Ah, I have heard of this dark wizard." The wandmaker nodded in familiarity, hobbling over to get behind the counter. "He is much like Grindelwald, but less civilized. All of these dark wizards are alike in method, but that Voldemort of your's is far more cruel. Grindelwald committed atrocities on a scale your Dark Lord can only dream of, but the horrors this English wizard commits are far beyond Grindelwald's conscience."

"I would not know much of Grindelwald. He was more active on the continent." Harry shrugged, interested despite himself. It was too coincidental to be natural that Grindelwald's name kept cropping up. The defeated dark wizard was somehow tied into all of this, but in what way Harry couldn't imagine. "All I know is that he did terrible things and was defeated by Dumbledore."

"Ha! Defeated and imprisoned inside of Nummenguard, his own prison. The very prison Grindelwald enchanted personally. It was said to be inescapable and given that the man who created it is still imprisoned there, I am inclined to believe such rumors." Gregorivich commented, his voice still rough but now more talkative. "Grindelwald believed that wizards should rule over the muggles so that we wouldn't have to hide anymore. It was 'for their own good', of course. All of the killings, the massacres, the camps, all for Gellert Grindelwald's Greater Good. Everyone knew he was a monster, but that's how he justified it, much like how your Voldemort uses blood purity as his excuse."

"The greater good? Interesting." Harry hm'd, thinking back to Dumbledore's severe reaction to his own use of the phrase. It certainly explained a lot. "I can't seem to recall much of that portion of history. I believe that lesson was very vague."

"Hogwarts', right? One of Dumbledore's students, ah, then you wouldn't have heard much about that time. There was always a bit of history between those two. Some say that Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald were the best of friends once." Gregorivich muttered, pulling out a measuring tape and sending it to take Harry's measurements with a wave of his wand. "If you listen to the old wives' rumors, then they may have been more than that. Which is your wand arm?"

"My right. Grindelwald and Dumbledore, huh?" Harry frowned considerately, weighing the options in his mind. It was always helpful to know your allies, but could he believe anything that would come from Grindelwald's mouth? No, yet his instincts told him to investigate the imprisoned dark wizard. If nothing else, he may gain some understanding of Voldemort through his predecessor. "So, Mr. Gregorivich, tell me about your wands."

"For one, I use much more variety than Ollivander. He sticks to Dragon Heartstrings, Unicorn hairs, and Phoenix feathers, all are powerful cores, but sometimes not the best combination for a wizard, so they come to me. My ingredients are far more varied and thus more suited to the personality of the wizard or witch, though I warn you, they may not be as powerful as some of Ollivander's own, but they will be more controllable and a better match more often than not." Gregorivich muttered, flipping through boxes rapidly. Sometimes the old man didn't need to touch the boxes, he would just glance at them before moving on. "You can learn a great deal about someone just by what sort of wand chooses them. Here, try this one: ash with a core of venom taken from the center head of a nine-headed Hydra."

Harry grabbed the wand and felt a small spark, but nothing greater than when he used his thrice damned wand. Gregorivich snatched it from his hand and went back to searching, mumbling nonsensically from time to time. Twenty minutes later, Harry was still standing in the shop waiting for the man to find a proper wand and was growing more annoyed. A short cough caught his attention or rather the would be triumphant sound that ended with a cough. His green eyes sharpened and focused on the pale white wand in the wandmaker's hand as he presented it carefully.

"This is the one." Dar smiled in satisfaction at the warm feeling creeping over his fingers, looking closer at the wand. It didn't respond as well as his old Holly wand, but was far superior to one he had been using. It would do, for a time. "How much?"

"Forty galleons for waking me up in the dead of night." Gregorivich said briskly, eying the wand nervously though he tried to hide it. Dar paused before making eye contact with the wandmaker, staring the old man down.

"What is it about this wand that makes you nervous, old man?" Dar demanded, creeping closer to the wandmaker with his new wand pointed at the man. "I've seen a look like that before. Ollivander gave me that same look when I bought my first wand from him nearly six years ago."

"It's just...that wand is made of Elder wood, taken from a tree struck thrice by lightning and bled white by it. It's core is even more unusual, dragon heartstring from a Ukrainian Iron Belly that went on a rampage and took thirteen Killing Curses to bring down." The old man informed, not wanting to discuss how the wand had been one of his prototypes based on the Deathstick. "Such unusual occurrences, particularly the numerical qualities. A very difficult wand to craft, that one. Elder wand, fourteen and three quarter inches with a dragon heartstring. Unyielding, unbending, vicious."

Dar paid for his new wand and was nearly rushed from the shop. Dar felt a bit insulted by the harried man's actions and he repaid the wandmaker's rudeness by pointedly having his hood down as he left the shop. He had a new interest in visiting Nummenguard and meeting Gellert Grindelwald, but that would have to wait until later. Grindelwald was only one piece of the puzzle, the other parts could wait until he was more prepared. Dar-Zod's plans were at a pivotal point, now the risks would begin but if he could succeed then the rewards would be unmatched yet for a time the entire plan was vulnerable. One mistake and the entire thing could come down around him.

**Three Days Later**

Zacharias Smith was by nature an instigator. For as long as he could remember he had been the who questioned everything. He was skeptical of many things, believing it is best to expect the worst from people as well as in life and be pleasantly surprised. For one, he had always been skeptical of one Harry Potter and the legend surrounding him. How did one boy survive when all others failed? Maybe he wasn't hit by the Killing Curse at all and Lily Potter destroyed Voldemort before succumbing to one last curse. Just a theory, but a more valid one than Dumbledore's. As soon as he first say Potter, he had known the boy was no good. He had a look in his eyes that reminded Zach of when his older brother burned ants. It was the look of someone playing God.

That was in Zach's first year and the years following that one did not improve his opinion of Potter. The boy was always secretive, plus Potter had an arrogant face and voice though his actions and words seemed the opposite. Potter only had a few friends, but those ones he did have he stuck close to and they had an almost fanatical devotion to him. Ron Weasley, for example, was peculiar in that he was detestable in both manners and personality, yet Potter had kept him somewhat close until the redhead turned against him in forth year. After that, even though Potter said he forgave his friend, Zach had noticed that the entire group was distant from Weasley. They never really forgave him or trusted after that.

That showed a deceptive and unforgiving side to Potter. Weasley had to offer something for the D.A. Leader to keep him around. In public, Potter seemed earnest, humble, shy, and yet friendly, but his actions at certain times hinted at a darker nature. Zacharias believed that the Potter everyone saw was not who Potter really was. His mannerisms, when he was provoked the Boy Who Lived's back straightened, his nose lifted, and his eyes become stone cold. No matter what he says or how he says it, his body language said something very different. All of the evidence told Zach that Potter was hiding something, something big. Why go through all the work of hiding his real thoughts and feelings unless who he really was wasn't someone he wanted the world to see.

Zacharias had joined the D.A. to both learn from Potter and about him, to study him more and figure out what he really was. Potter was a powerful wizard, only a fool would doubt that so who better to learn from. He watched as Potter became more and more militant, more commanding, more expecting of subservience. For crying out loud, he had the whole bloody D.A. kneel before him like he was some kind of king. The way he looked down at everyone, Zach had seen the smile tugging on the Boy Who Lived's lips. He enjoyed being bowed to. Enjoyed being in a position of power above everyone else. The pureblood Hufflepuff had seen more ambition burning in Potter's eyes than anyone from Slytherin House could match, a frightening sort of righteousness that scared Smith.

There was also the very foreboding way he had left Hogwarts, he had even heard rumors Grindelwald had something similar when he was expelled from Durmstrang. Then came the horrible D.A. meetings. His humiliation at Potter's hands when he refused to bow still burned at Zacharias, not allowing him to forget that he had been right about Potter all along. There was also the rings that had that strange mark which acted so much like the Dark Mark from what he'd heard. Potter had to be stopped before his ascent to power drove him mad or drove away whatever sanity the boy had left. His arguments were good, Smith had to admit, but they came too readily as if practiced.

He had tried telling others of his opinions, but he had no real friends or anybody that cared to hear him out. Zacharias was beginning to feel cornered with no place else to go except further into the madness that the D.A. would become with Potter leading it. There had to be some way to keep him out of power. He had hoped the rumors of Potter's raw physical strength and speed were untrue or exaggerated, unfortunately he had seen the proof of the inhuman strength himself. Smith could see the disaster coming, but he wasn't good at confrontations and he most certainly hadn't signed up for war.

There was no getting out. If he told anyone then everyone would know and heaven help him if Potter got a hold of him. He didn't believe in the story that Marietta Edgecomb had suddenly became ill after talking to Dumbledore nor did he believe that she spontaneously combusted while later walking down Diagon Alley either. The Ministry was lying about that one. All of that told him that there was no way he could squeal and survive. All he could really do is follow along and try to convince others of Potter's instability.

**One Day Later**

"I'm telling you Auntie, the Ministry had better shape up or else we may not have much of a society left." Susan Bones stated to her Aunt Amelia Bones, as they sat at their long cherry wood dining table. They were eating a delicious dinner of roasted turkey and stew. Susan carved off a small piece and speared it with her fork, eating it slowly as was proper. Amelia Bones was a woman who strongly believed in manners and had raised her niece to be a proper young lady.

"Susan, darling, I hear that every day from everyone I meet on the street. I do not need to hear it from you at home." Amelia said a bit sharply, rubbing her temples. The stress of hassling the bureaucrats and red tape in an attempt to get Death Eaters was getting to her. The Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry with spies, some who were in the First War but never found. Not only was she juggling her duties, paperwork, excuses, but she was also trying to run for Minister of Magic before somebody really fouled things up. Rufus was beginning to get nasty in his campaign. She had thought him above such things, just another thing she had been wrong about. "Sorry if I'm a bit snippy. Long day at work, so what did you do today?"

"Just studied, oh and I went to Diagon Alley a bit earlier today." Susan shrugged, taking another bite with her silver fork before enjoying a sip of red wine. She knew when to avoid a subject with her Aunt. "I saw the most beautiful burgundy gown at Madam Malkin's. It's just a pinning right now, but I put in an order for one so I need to go back for measurements the day after tomorrow. She should have the materiel in by then."

"I honestly don't know when you picked up a new love of dresses, Susan. You spend at least two days a week in Diagon Alley." Amelia considered her niece, who squirmed a bit at the sudden stare. She took a sip from her spoonful of soup and enjoyed the unique flavor of herbs. Doppy was an excellent cook. "I suppose you are finally growing up on me. Soon you'll be bringing boys over and I'll be able to embarrass you by showing him your baby pictures...and the ones from your sixth birthday party."

"Auntie Amelia, if you do that I will never talk to you again!" Susan threatened with her blue eyes narrowed, much to her aunt's amusement. The girl didn't know it but she had given something away with her fierce retort. "I'm serious."

"Oh, so there is a boy then? There must be if you are getting this worked up about it." Amelia smirked with delight, taking a sip from her fine crystal glass. She leaned forward with interest. "Who is this boy? What's his name?"

"He's nobody important. I wouldn't have a chance with him anyway." Susan avoided the question, not wanting to reveal her tiny crush on the Boy Who Lived. Besides, what teenage girl didn't have a crush on Harry Potter at least once? A smell tremor suddenly shook the manor. "Um, did you feel that Auntie?"

"Hm, fell wh-...Anti-apparition wards!" Amelia cried out as she suddenly stood up, her wand seemingly just appearing into her hand. She frowned as she tapped into the wards, shock and fear appearing on her face as she felt them being ripped down one by one. Only one person could tear away wards like that with such ease, with such raw magical power: Lord Voldemort. "Fireplace, NOW!"

Susan said nothing, she just obeyed and began running toward the fireplace. The red haired witch rotated her D.A. ring around her finger three times clockwise, one time counter clockwise in quick succession. A brief smile crossed her face as the ring turned frigid on her finger, almost like frost had appeared on the ring. It could also be activated by an incantation, but this way was more convenient as she ran. Quickly, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the flower pot on the mantel and tossed it into the fireplace. She paled with terror as the green flames refused to appear. The connection had been cut and with the Anti-apparition wards up it meant they were trapped like rats.

Running back to her Aunt Amelia, she started to speak but with stopped by the sound of doors being blown open. Standing in the doorway was several black robed figures straight from Susan's nightmares, right down to the skull-like metallic masks. Reflex kicked in and she shot a quick Reducto at their feet, kicking up bits of rock and dust to buy them a few more minutes. Jets of white, blue and red light shot into the cloud of dust with deadly results. Susan turned to see her Aunt Amelia with wand raised, a coldly determined look on her face and steel in her hard brown eyes.

"Susan, get behind me and give me some support." Amelia barked out, already casting spells at the Death Eaters, four of whom managed to deflect them and one previously injured Death Eater became the recipient of a cutting curse that carved into his skull. Nobody checked on the downed Death Eater to see if he was alive or not.

The battle seemed to go in slow motion, yet at lightning speed at the same time for Susan. Jets of light, curses, spells, charms, even tranfigurations flew around her at dizzying speeds. All she could do was focus at casting spell after spell, not even noticing which ones she was casting just throwing anything and everything that came to mind at her enemy. Her Aunt defended them with sheilding spells most of the time, breaking with rapid spell chains at her opponent before shielding again. Every trick she learned in sparing at the D.A. suddenly came into play. In addition to offensive spells and hexes, she also summmoned shoes and boots. She mentally thanked Neville for that little trick. People rarely warded their shoes against summoning charms

Suddenly, the battle stopped.

Susan glanced up only to freeze up in sheer, primal fear as she spotted the hooded cloaked figure making his way through the Death Eaters who bowed out of the way. She had heard the stories of his spidery white hands, his unnatural thinness, his slittered nose, but it was his ruby red eyes that terrified her the most. There was nothing in those eyes, no warmth, no light, no compassion, no mercy, no empathy at all. Only a sick hunger remained, a twisted and malevolent hunger to snuff out life and feed upon pain like a normal person eats dinner. The power that she could sense, the sheer horrible, terrible power shook the very grounds of the manor and electrified the air. Shadows grew from their coners at his arrival, almost as if reaching out to embrace him.

Lord Voldemort had arrived.


End file.
